Seventeen forever
by Raven Romance
Summary: This is my first story,based on the book Stake that! by mari mancusi please read and review... anyways this is the usual sasuke vampire thing and sakura the non vampire hope you like it...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO *tear*tear*
1. Life suck's big time!

**Chapter 1**

Ok, as you all know I've been keeping a personal blog in order to keep track of my transformation into a vampire, I've written all the notes from my vampire certification class, wrote all the juicy details about my hot blood-mate-to-be Naruto, I even wrote quotes from the "biting humans for fun and profit manual"

Anyways back to the story. I know you're all dying to know… am I a vampire? Well actually I'm not. Here's what happened the night I was supposed to be transformed.

I was headed to Club Fang (the coolest Goth club in the universe) with my almost twin sister Hinata (we're like almost identical, we have the same blue hair color, same height 5'6, I'm a little bit bigger in some areas, but she's not that bad, the only thing that's different about us is the eye color and last name, Hinata has lavender color eyes and I have emerald color eyes. Also Hinata's last name is Hyuga and my last name is Haruno. Our dad was the Hyuga and mom is the Haruno. They wanted to give each of us different last name I don't know why). Anyways like I was saying, in Club Fang I was supposed to meet my hot blood mate Naruto. Where he was supposed to bite me and we could spend the rest of eternity together as vampires, and if you ask me is a pretty sweet gig. I mean I'm talking about riches beyond belief, amazing powers and what's more…no high school.

The only problem is, that's not exactly how it all went down. Because instead of biting me, Naruto the mentally challenged vampire bit my almost twin sister Hinata, (we're like almost identical but still, he should have at least double checked that he had the right girl before going to the point of no return). And let me tell you, Hinata had no idea until then that the whole vampire world existed, and she wasn't really pleased to be informed that due to a bloody bad case of mistaken identity, she would have to spend the rest of eternal life as a pasty, blood gulping creature of the night (her words not mine). And Naruto the moron was freaked out beyond belief that he was going to get in trouble with the boss Sarutobi for performing an unauthorized bite. But luckily for him, Sarutobi got dusted soon after by Ten-Ten the vampire slayer. So not only Naruto got off the hook, but he also became the new master and high priest of the vampire organization in the United States of America.

So… long story short. The two of them (Naruto and Hinata) decided to stop the transformation. And they ended up having to go to England to get a drop of pure blood from the Holy Grail. They were able to stop the vampire transformation and my little sister is now a member of the human race again. Oh, I forgot. Also in this whole process. Her and Naruto fell deeply in love and now they're dating. Which leaves me back at square one, no hot blood mate, no riches beyond belief. Just an ordinary American Goth girl who has a major chem. Test tomorrow. Can we say "Sakura's life sucks big time?"


	2. Me the slayer?

**Chapter 2**

So its Monday, and I'm walking through the hallways of leaf high, feeling pretty good about myself. I mean, I decided to have a positive mind about the whole thing. Sure I missed my opportunity to become a vampire and had to go back on the waiting list for the next blood mate, but its not like I lost my chance forever and besides Naruto may be hot, but I want to spend the rest of my soon to be eternal life with someone way more dark and mysterious. So in a way it all worked out for the best.

So like I was saying, I'm walking through the halls, giving the finger to ass-holes like Sai football quarterback and loser extraordinaire, avoiding teachers who want to put me in detention for skipping class and instead going to smoke over at the block, flirting with the new kid whose wearing an underoath shirt (he's not that cute, but he definitely has a great taste in music) you know your typical Sakura day.

When suddenly out of effin nowhere somebody grabs me on the arm, and starts dragging me to a side corridor. "you must come with me" he says in an very urgent voice, I'm about to go all tae-kwon-do on his ass, when I realize its Asuma, Hinata's drama teacher.

"dude, I think you've gotten me mistaken for my twin" I tell him as he drags me towards the auditorium, "I'm Sakura, Hinata's the one on your play" seriously, this mistaken identity stuff has got to stop.

The teacher guy opens a door pushes me inside and closes it after him. "I know you're Sakura he explains while scratching his head. I raise an eyebrow "oh, then maybe an explanation of why you dragged me in here would be helpful" I say

"yes, yes" he nods "now brace yourself, this may be a little difficult to take in…"

At first I totally think he's going to come up with some sick declaration of love. Sure I mean, I dated my Global teacher Neji last semester, for a month but he was a twenty year old hot Russian guy who liked the night life. But Asuma… he's ancient. He definitely is like fifty four or something.

He clears his throat "what im going to tell you may come as a bit of a shock"

"jeez, shock, awe just spill it, I'm already late for class" not that it would normally bother me but still. A student with a teacher alone in an auditorium, its not the best scene you could think of.

"ok then, once a generation there's a girl who's born to slay vampires"

I stare at him "you know about Ten-ten the vampire slayer? You know about the vampires?!" I ask incredulously. Ok he's totally right I am shocked. I had no idea that this old guy knew about the other side. Maybe that's why he was acting so strange when me and Hinata were joking in the lunch room last week.

"Ten-ten has quit her duty as a vampire slayer, she's going to get marry next moth to Neji, the Global teacher, so she's out of business" he explains

"I see…" I say slowly

"no I don't think you do" Asuma replies "what in trying to tell you ms. Haruno, is that you're next in line"

"next in line? Next in line for what exactly?" I swallow hard no liking where this is going. I mean sure if it's the ipod giveaway, well im his girl. But I seriously don't think that's it. Asuma holds out his hand ready for a shake.

"congratulations Sakura Haruno you are the chosen one, Slayers Inc. new vampire slayer"

I gape.


	3. ill do it

**Chapter 3**

There's no way I'm the vampire slayer, "sorry dude, I cant become the slayer. No way, I mean I'm in the vamps inner circle, I have vamp friends, my sister is even dating the new vampire master. And I'm on the waiting list to find a blood mate and become a vampire myself. How can you expect me to go all of a sudden all terminator on them" I almost yell it in his face. There are many chairs on stage for the next play. Asuma motions me to sit, but I so don't want to sit in this moment.

"I'm so out of here" I say walking away

"wait, you must listen to what I have to say" he calls after me.

"I don't have to listen to a damn thing" I retort, but something inside of me makes me stop, damn curiosity. Asuma sights. "actually you do" he says.

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you if you sit"

Grrrr, I mean seriously what am I a dog or something? I turn back and sit on a chair. Which is really uncomfortable, I hope this isn't going to take long. Asuma sits in front of me and leans forward. "you know me as the drama teacher, but I'm also the vice president of Slayer INC, we run a human organization that tracks vampires and makes sure they don't get out of line" Asuma explains

"and if they don't you dust them" I whisper

Asuma sights for the ten thousand time, "yes. There are times when that's our only option, but we always try to use more civilized methods first"

"um-hum"

"but if al fails, and the vampire in question refuses to follow the code, then we must remove them"

"like you did with Sarutobi" I accuse remembering how Ten-Ten dusted the former master, "what did he ever do to you?"

"that's confidential little girl"

"ok, lets move on, so if once a generation there's a slayer born, and that slayer is Ten-Ten. How come you're picking on me now?"

Asuma snorts "please, this is the 21st century. don't you think we'd have a back up?" he says while shaking his head. "sure in the old days if the slayer died we had to wait a whole other generation before there would be another slayer, but now days we pick several girls at birth"

"so if I die in my duties you just replace me like nothing happened?" wow this is such a cruel world isn't it.

"our goal is to keep you alive and we will do everything in our power to do that" he tells me

"you're talking like I've already agreed to do this" I retort

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you don't have a choice"

I narrow my eyes "what do you mean I don't have a choice? Of course I have a choice, I can choose to do it or not. Its not like it's a life and death situation for me so I wouldn't be losing anything" I tell him, this is a free country and he so doesn't have the right to tell me what to do.

Once again he sights, and I'm really starting to hate it. "when you were born, you were injected with a dormant Nan virus by a doctor who works for slayer INC and if you refuse to fulfill your destiny, we will be forced to activate the virus and you will I'm afraid suffer a very painful death" I seriously hate this guy, he has to be lying, there's no way he's telling the truth.

At this very moment I'm sure my eyes are totally bugging out of my head, as I stare at him, and what's with this Nan virus thing? No wait, what the hell is a Nan virus?! Now I'm glancing around the auditorium looking for Ashton Kutcher telling me I've been punked. I realize my palms are all sweaty and fear pokes into my heart. Has Asuma already activated the nano-thing? OMG I could be dying as we speak, or am I just being all paranoid like that time I swore I had come down with Ebola after reading about it in social studies, I mean I had all the symptoms. Headache, muscle ache, red eyes, fatigue, stomach pain… well the school nurse had not been impressed to tell me that those were also the symptoms of a hang over, also the smell of vodka in my breath didn't help at all. I guess I should have brushed my teeth better in the morning after me and Ino embarked on the "do these fake id's work" the night before. But I'm not taking any chances, since it feels like my throat is starting to close up and my vision is getting blurry. "please" I beg "I don't want to die, turn it off, please turn it off" Asuma rolls his eyes "I haven't turned it on yet Sakura, but I must say I'm quite impressed by your dramatic powers. Ever tought of joining theater"

"oh phew" Asuma rises from his chair, "follow me" he says as he moves backstage and goes towards a door I have never seen, now my heart is pounding against my chest, what if Asuma is a psycho killer and just made up that whole story about slayer INC and the virus? Maybe that's his torture chamber, what if he likes to kill little boys and girls and then eat them…mmmm has anyone gone missing the last couple of weeks? What about that kid Chouji he had a lot of meat on his bones. I'm about to turn back running onto stage when Asuma opens the door and turns on the lights, and my breath catches in my throat, suddenly I'm too fascinated to leave. Weapons, lots and lots of weapons. In fact I bet my Dr.Marten combat boot collection that none of you have ever seen so many weapons in one place.

"tools of the slayer" Asuma says " and I can use this?" I ask touching the blade of a sword.

"uh, no. not right away" Asuma replies while he pulls open a drawer and looks around for something. "you'll use this" I stare at the item "that?" that's all I get to fight evil creatures of the night?

"uhh that's a chunk of wood dude?"

"it's a stake" Asuma clarifies "you must know about them Sakura" I roll my eyes, "but stakes are supposed to be smooth, that looks like a stick you picked up in the woods" I point out

"well its not finished yet, you have to carve it, give it your essence"

"oh joy, not only do I have to fight evil, but I also have to take up wood working too?" the drama teacher hands me the "stake". I'm worried that it's going to give me splinters.

"look Sakura, take this as an opportunity " Asuma tries again

"yeah right an opportunity to kill innocent creatures of the night, who are no threat to humans" wow im really being sarcastic today.

"that's where you're wrong little girl, not all vampires are called the good guys, these who live a peaceful existence have no reason to fear our organization, its only the evil vampires we wish to keep in line".

"ok, fine the bad guys. What about my sisters boyfriend Naruto?" I ask

"we're pleased at Naruto's rise to power, we think he's going to be a grat leader" he tells me with happiness

"ok so if I were to take on this gig, not saying that I am, who will be my first victim?" I ask cautiously.

Asuma walks over to another drawer and takes out a file which he flips through, and after about two minutes he finds what he was looking for, he takes out a photo, the vamp in the photo looks seriously evil, he has jet black hair, that goes down to about his hips, pale white skin, piercing yellow snake like eyes that seem to bore into your skull. "Orochimaru" Asuma whispers. The name itself has power, hearing the name sends chills down my spine. As I stare at the picture, the eyes seem to be telling me to come closer and closer "ok stop, I've seen enough" I cry

Asuma puts the photo back in the file "Orochimaru owns the blood bar downtown. It's an underground establishment where humans can pay to get their blood sucked".

"uh? Eww I mean I'm a fan of all things vamp but that sounds wrong and creepy" I interrupt " yeas eww" Asuma continues "it has become the hot spot as you teens like top say"

"and you want to shut them down?" I ask

"not exactly, because humans are doing this on their own free will, so it's a victimless crime"

"then what?"

"Orochimaru has shown a great displease in Naruto's rise to power and we think he's planning something. So we, Slayer INC want you to go to the blood bar, pose as a human who wants to get sucked, figure out what Orochimaru's plan is and if you have a chance stake him" Asuma explains. actually that doesn't sound so bad, cuz in a way I'm helping the good vamps and saving my sisters boyfriend and my good deed might find me a blood mate then Slayer INC can get the next once a generation slayer chick and the whole Nan virus might be a lie, I have to ask Naruto about it.

I straighten my back "ok" I say "I'll do it" I hope I sound more confident than what I really feel.


	4. evil vampires dont just slay themselves

**Chapter 4**

Ok I was logged on onto this chat room, and me and Ino my best friend were talking for a couple of hours, anyways I told Ino about the whole slayer thing and well I saved the whole conversation so here it is.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: OMG Ino the weirdest thing just happened

Ino-Babe: what! The cheerleaders asked you to join them?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: uh-no!

Ino-Babe: Sai asked you out?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: uh no and eww btw!

Ino-babe: then I don't know

Dark-Sakura-Princess: no its none of that, listen…

So I tell Ino about the whole Slayers INC thing and my destiny and crap.

Ino-babe: that's crazy, what are you going to do?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: idk, I guess I'll have to slay Orochimaru and save Hinata's boyfriend

Ino-babe: it sounds really dangerous, what if you're made into a bloody snack?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: gulp, thanx for the support

Ino-babe: just trying to be realistic you know

Dark-Sakura-Princess: well I have to do it, remember I have the nanos in me, I rather be a snack than die a painful death.

Ino-babe: you got a point there but its still dangerous, I mean infiltrationg a vamps nest, and slaying the leader. That sounds harder than passing trig without sleeping with the teacher.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: so that's your secret

Ino-babe: hey I don't "sin" and tell

Dark-Sakura-Princess: well tomorrow I'll be headed to the blood bar, I'll IM you if I'm ok and if I don't tell Hinata and maybe Naruto. He might send in the big guns.

Ino-babe: you haven't told Hinata yet?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: no way, what if she tells Naruto, and Naruto and Orochimaru are best buddies. Naruto might warn him and I'll totally get nanoed.

Ino-babe: I guess you've got a point there

Dark-Sakura-Princess: no, I've got a stake. LOL. Well I'm out, I have a busy day tomorrow. Evil vampires don't just stake themselves.


	5. Live from inside the blood bar

**Chapter 5**

Ok, I must be quick. I'm writing this from my blackberry from inside THE BLOOD BAR!! And let me tell you, this place is way creepy.

So let me tell you, I had to wonder through the whole crack head, drug dealer section of town to find it. I thought I was going to get killed by some random punk before I got to slay my first vampire, some slayer I'd turned out to be.

Well at least I look good, I made my best effort to Goth things up even more than usual. So I have on a black lacy corset top under my leather jacket, a black mini-skirt, fishnets and knee high combat boots. Which is a pretty kick ass combination with my overly blacked out eyes and blood red lipstick.

So to find the place was quit difficult, well its not like they're going to have a neon sight that says "Get Sucked Here" or something. I was about to turn back when I noticed a little stained glass window in the shape of a drop of blood. "BINGO"

So I knock on the door and this huge guy comes out. He has white hair down to his back and pale white face o yeah did I forget to mention he has a mole the size of Pluto on his nose.

"what do you want?" he asks in a growly voice

"I umm, im interested in being umm, sucked?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replies

Oh I see, he's going to do it that way.

"yes, yes you do know what I'm talking about, you're just pretending you don't know cuz you think I'm a cop, but since when do sixteen year olds are cops?" I ask

"I don't think you're a cop, I think you're underage, we don't serve minors" he replies

"ha-ha" I laugh "did I say sixteen? I mean twenty-one. Here I even have the ID that proves it" I tell him handing him my ID. He takes it and looks at it "you're from Alabama?" he questions

"yeah, born there, lived all my life here" I reply. He rolls his eyes not looking convinced at all.

"run along and go play with your dolls. Um" he glances at my ID "Marian" he snorts handing me back the ID "this is no place for you"

Ok that's it no more miss nice Sakura, I look up at him, flutter my lashes and tell him "I don't play with dolls" I say making my voice all sultry and deep "I play with vampires" I tell him running a lazy finger down his massive chest. He immediately stiffens. Heh, men are so easy.

"well, I guess your ID does say you're twenty-one" he hedges

"I am, and I'm dying to be sucked"

At first I'm not sure he's going to fall for it, but then he opens the door for me to go in. "ok" he says "but don't make me regret it"

"I wont, I promise, you wont even now I'm here. What is your name by the way?" I ask

"Jiraiya and I run the doors most nights"

"thank you Jiraiya" I say rising up on my toes and kissing him on the cheek. He turns a slight color of pink (close enough to blushing for a vampire I think) " you wont regret this" I thank his once more and head inside to the main bar.

It's decorated like a valentines day card. Everything is red, there are many people and all of them look like junkies. But there's this guy standing in the corner. Looks different that the others, he appears to be in his late 30s and is wearing a well fitted black tux, white spiky hair and a mask covering half of his face. And it also looks like he has mismatched eyes, one looks black and the other one looks red? I don't know maybe the lights are playing with my mind.

If I hadn't seen a photo of Orochimaru I would have bet my life that this guy's the owner, he's really vampire like, but he looks like a goodie. He catches me looking at him and nods. I drop my eyes not wanting to attract attention.

"do you have an appointment?" a female voice behind me makes me turn around. A tall voluptuous woman with long black hair focuses her red eyes on me, she has a clipboard in her hands and is wearing a long black dress.

"well do you take walk ins"? I ask her. She frowns "we certainly don't" she replies.

"well good cuz I'm" I glance at her clipboard. Good thing I have an excellent eye-sight "I'm Jane Smith" I tell her

She glances at her clip board "you mean James Smith?" wow I think I need a visit to the doctor. "yeah that's me, evil parents always wanted a boy, but my friends call me Jane. Hey do you want to be my friend?" I ask her. I think I already annoyed her enough to stay off my case.

"what ever James, Jane just go to room 6 behind the curtains, have a good time". I thank her and go behind the curtains, there are many doors, and they're al marked with a gold number, I find the room and slip inside.

The room is dark with black walls and a black rug, maybe to hide the blood stains. It has a queen sized bed in the middle and it has no windows. I close the door and plop down on a chair.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask myself, realizing I'm in a very dangerous situation. What if I have to get sucked by a random vamp? Well at least I have my stake, actually it doesn't really make me feel safe. I mean come on its just a chunk of wood. damn.

Ok so now after 45 minutes my worry level has gone down and my boredom level has gone up. I have already checked my e-mail three times, IM-ed Ino and played Tetris. I wonder how much longer this is going to take… o wait someone's coming in, ill write more about it later.


	6. vampire queen and vampire slayer

**Chapter 6**

So last time I wrote I was in the blood bar waiting for the guy who's supposed to suck me. And it was a very long wait but finally the doors burst open.

The guy who walks in is nothing like the others sitting outside in the main bar. This guy is definitely a gorgeous vamp. Seriously this dude has midnight blue-black spiked up hair, beautiful deep onyx eyes, pale skin, high cheek bones, he's tall and he has the body of a God. He's wearing a black tank, and black tight pants. He has muscles but he's not bulky, jut toned.

I'm still staring at the guy , instantly in love and I'm thinking he can totally have his way with me anytime, bite me, kiss me senseless and anything his little black heart desires. Forget about Naruto, Hinata can have him. I want a blood mate like this guy.

"hi, I'm Sasuke an I'll be your biter tonight" he mumbles in a deep British-accented voice. And I'm thinking , this guy is too good to be true. I wonder if he already has a blood-mate or maybe he's a lost soul waiting for love to redeem him.

I watched as he goes to the middle of the room and sinks on the bed, he spreads his arms across the bed and smiles the most seductive smile known to man kind.

"if you have any special requests, please tell me now and I'll do my best to accommodate you" he purrs in a throaty voice while shifting on the bed a bit. His eyes still closed. OMG I so want to jump this guy. I shake my head no, no I cant start hooking up with one of Orochimarus men. I'd get in trouble with my sister and Naruto. Not to mention I'd get nanovirused by slayer INC.

"umm-hi Sasuke" I say realizing he's waiting for an answer for the request. Well at this moment I can think of many, but I will not say them out loud. Well at least I should introduce myself. "nice to meet you, I'm…" "GOD" Sasuke interrupts me, his eyes flutter open and looks at me for the first time. "umm, no I'm not God" actually im not unpleased with the idea, I like this guys style. "I really am just…" "your majesty, what are you doing here?" he asks scrambling onto his feet and bowing low from the waist "this is no place for you" he tell me.

Ok, I stare at him confused. This is creepy "uh-no" I correct "I'm not a queen or anything either, I mean sure, I wish but I'm just…"

"I know very well who you are majesty" he interrupts me again while his lips turn into a snarl, his onyx eyes look a lot darker, with a hint of red. Cool. He look really angry. I take a step back, fear evidently showing. He takes me by the shoulders, his nails digging into my skin, his onyx eyes boring into mine and I'm really close to bursting into tears. Some slayer chick I turned out to be.

"why did Naruto send you? Does he not trust me to get the job done?" he asks in and angry growly voice.

I look up at him, great he just had to b a head taller than me. "what? You know Naruto?" I ask. This could be seriously bad. What if Naruto is really mixed up with Orochimaru? Would I have to slay him too? And Hinata wouldn't be all that happy but at the same time I'll be saving her from the dark side. So it's ok right?

Sasuke gives me a strange look "of course. I'm general Sasuke of the Blood Coven Army. But you know that"

"I do?" at that moment realization smacks me upside the head. Duh, duh, duh…

"oh, you think that I'm…"

"you know, I must say I'm quite offended" Sasuke rants "I cant believe Naruto doesn't trust me. Sending his blood mate to spy on me. And did he really think I wouldn't recognize you? After that night at Club Fang?"

"dude, you have the wrong idea" I interrupt him "if you would just come down I'll explain. I'm not Hinata, I'm"

"insulting, unbearably insulting. I must have a word with Naruto at this very moment" Sasuke interrupts me once more, pushes me and heads out the door slamming it behind him.

"I'm Sakura" I yell after him "her sister" but he's gone already.

I plop down on the bed, this mistaken identity thing really needs to stop. First the whole Naruto turning Hinata into a vampire (A/N she's a human now, if you don't remember read chp. 1) and now this! Its now time to dye my hair. Maybe pink with highlights but I have to do something to keep me from looking exactly like her. Especially now that she's vampire queen and I'm the slayer.


	7. help from the slayer anyone?

**Chapter 7**

Ok, let me keep telling you what happened after Blood Bar. So I leave the place, there's not much more I can do for the night. So I drive home exhausted and planning to get some shut eye, and when I walk up the steps to the house I hear a distinctive pssst coming from the bushes. I turn to look and see my sister Hinata hiding.

I raise an eyebrow. "what the? what are you…?" she puts a finger to her lips and gestures me to follow. she leads me across the front lawn and up to an elegant black stretch limo I hadn't noticed was parked across the street. I climb on and after I shut the door, the driver pulls t. I look around the limo and wow, very elegant and Gothed out. It has black leather seats, velvet window shades and black rug. Every Goths dream. It's not fair that this is Hinatas life and not mine, I was supposed to have all the riches and the hot blood mate. Oh and speaking of Naruto, he's sitting right besides Hinata, he's wearing a black and orange jacket and black pants… very hot and unique. No wonder Hinata digs the guy. I turn to my side and sight when I see Sasuke, the vamp from the blood bar, sitting next to me, still dressed in his Goth best and a frown on his otherwise delish face. He definitely sold me out. Hinata is so going to be pissed that I didn't tell her the 411 about the whole slayer thing.

"what's going on Sakura?" Hinata demands

"uh what do you mean?" I ask not quite sure why I'm even attempting the innocent routine.

"Sasuke says he saw you down at the blood bar" Naruto clarifies in his English accent. Hinata told me once that he was a knight in shining armor for king Arthur in Camelot. I wonder if Sasuke was too. Well not that I care.

"he assumed you were me" Hinata adds

"hm, I wonder why" I say sarcastically, still mad at him for scaring me so badly at the bar. "oh wait, could it be that he didn't shut up long enough to listen to one word I had to say? Could It be that he was too much in a hurry to run and go crying to Naruto before I even had a chance to explain?" I shot daggers at Sasuke. Thanks a lot for getting me in trouble with the vamps.

"thanks dude for selling me down the river. Two seconds and we could have cleared this whole thing up. But noo. You had to assume. And you know what assuming does, don't you?" I elbow the vampire in the ribs "it makes an ASS out of YOU and ME, or however that phrase goes"

"I wouldn't mind you turning into an ass" Sasuke growls in his throaty voice "at least you wouldn't be able to speak"

"oh yeah" I'm this close to smacking the guy upside the head or whipping out my stake. That would show him.

"Sasuke, Sakura" Naruto scolds "this childish bickering is not helping us get to the bottom of this"

"you're right" I agree. And when Naruto is not looking I stick out my tongue at Sasuke. He scolds back at me. OMG what a loser. I so take back what I said about him being a sexy vamp who I'd want to have babies with.

"why were you at the blood bar, Sakura?" Hinata asks, her voice all concerned and all big sister like. Technically tough I'm older by like seven minutes. "and that thing on your blog? About being a vampire slayer? Was that just a joke? Cuz it wasn't funny!" she tell me.

"you hacked onto my personal blog?" I ask

"no, you just didn't put it on private"

"damn" ok no turning back now, I swallow hard. "its not a joke, your drama coach Asuma is vice president of Slayer INC. and he's tagged me as the next slayer" I lean back and cross a leg over the other, enjoying everyone's shocked expressions. Especially Sasukes.

"why did he chose you?" Hinata asks being the first one to recover from the shock.

"I don't know, he said it was my destiny and stuff"

"but cant you refuse?"

"that's the messed up part" I admit, "he claims that he put a dormant Nanovirus in my bloodstream that will activate if I don't perform my slayer duties, and I'm not going to take any chances" I expalin

"nano-what?" Hinata asks "that's crazy, he has to be pulling your leg, maybe he heard us talking and…"

"I'm afraid not, Hinata" Naruto interrupts her, reaching over to put a slender white hand on her knee, and my virginal twin squirms a bit under his touch. I wonder how long is going to take Naruto to score that first homerun.

"that's slayers INC typical MO. They have operatives in every major hospital tagging infants who can be potential slayers"

"but Sakura cant kill vampires, she wants to become one, and what if she has to kill you?" my twin looks close to tears at this point.

"listen Hina" I assure her trying to play nice. "they only want me to slay the bad vampires, and Naruto is one of the good guys"

"oh that's good, I guess" she glances over at Naruto. He smiles at her, then reaches over and kisses her softly.

"um-anyways" I say clearing my throat, "they've asked me to go undercover to the blood bar and do some investigation on this evil dude called Orochimaru, they believe he wants to do something takeoverish to Naruto here, so im helping the cause"

"well there's no need for that" Sasuke butts in "I have 'the cause' as you call it completely under control. I certainly do not need assistance from an operative of Slayer INC" of course her doesn't, he was doing such a fine job this evening, with running out of the blood bar practically screaming because he met a girl that looked like his bosses girlfriend.

"lets not be hasty Sasuke" Naruto says slowly

"yeah I'm very useful" I say making a 'nyah nyah' face at Sasuke

"I cant imagine" Sasuke mutters. God I've never met such an arrogant pain in the butt. "ok so here's the 411" Naruto interjects "slayer INC is not the only group concerned about Orochimarus extracurricular activities, I too have gotten intelligence that leads me to believe that he has some kind of plan. And I've sent Sasuke undercover to do some research. that's why you met him in the bar"

"and it was going very well before she came along" Sasuke mutters under his breath.

"umm hello, the 'she' in the scenario is sitting right next to you" I'm so not going to take this bull shit.

"Sasuke, I know you're frustrated that you lost a night of investigation due to Sakuras appearance, but I think that if we look at the long term situation, this could actually work out in out favor. As a human, Sakura will be given a different view of the blood bar. Between the two of you, we can probably get a very decent picture of what's going on down there. I think you two should work together."

I raise my eyebrows, hold on. Work together with this guy?

"I cant work with the…slayer" he cries "never in a million years" he looks at Naruto, his piercing black eyes pleading. "I can do this by myself your majesty, I command your army. I don't need some high school kid tagging along. She'll only get in the way"

"Sakura is not only a high school kid, she's the first slayer in over a thousand years to have gone through all the vampire training"

"but…."

"this could be the beginning of a great partnership between slayer INC and out kind" Naruto continues "I'm not going to ruin that opportunity because of your personal hung-ups. I'm sorry about what happened Sasuke, but that was long ago. If we are to survive as a species, we must learn to adapt. Sakura can be helpful to you. And I expect you to accept her help"

"never" Sasuke growls "I will never accept help from the slayer, Naruto you are a fool to trust them, look at what they did to Sarutobi, you know what happened"

The limo pulls over and Sasuke leaved into the night. I sight. "don't worry about, Sasuke can be a total asshole at times, but he is a fine soilder, he'll come around" Naruto assures

"cool" I say with absolutely no enthusiasm, "cant wait to be coworkers with the guy" I sigh.


	8. omg, totally freaking out

**Chapter 8**

OMG, OMG, OMG I've got huge news, and I'm so freaking out, I can barely type. It all came after Hinata IM-ed me from her room. Here's the conversation…

Hina-Love: hey you awake?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: Yeah, what's up?

Hina-Love: well I wanted to say sorry for going all ambush on you earlier, but when Sasuke came to Naruto he was totally freaking out. So Naruto figured it would be better to just all sit down and work things out ASAP

Dark-Sakura-Princess: yeah ok, its cool with me. don't know about Sasuke tough.

Hina-Love: yeah, I wonder what his problem is?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: why didn't you ask Naruto?

Hina-Love: I tried, but he said its intimacy issues

Dark-Sakura-Princess: well too bad he's such a jerk, because he's supper hot, totally blood-mate material, unless he has one…

Hina-Love: according to Naruto, he refuses to have one

Dark-Sakura-Princess: really? I thought that was all vamps dream. To have a blood mate, they all wait 1000 years so it can happen.

Hina-Love: dunno, evidently not Sasuke

Dark-Sakura-Princess: maybe he had one, and a slayer dusted her and he swore he'd never love again.

Hina-Love: that'd be so romantic

Dark-Sakura-Princess: or he could be an A-hole like dad

Hina-Love: Oh that reminds me, dad's coming!!

Dark-Sakura-Princess: WTF? What are you talking about?

Hina-Love: for out birthday!!

Dark-Sakura-Princess: yeah right!

Hina-Love: no, I'm serious, I wrote dad an e-mail yesterday, and asked him if he'd come to out b-day, and he wrote back in the afternoon.

Ok so before I copy and paste the e-mail that Hinata sent dad. Let me tell you a little about him.

So out hippy mom met our also hippy dad on a town upstate NY, he was trying to 'find himself' even then, and he thought a beautiful barefoot hippy like mom would be the ticket to his happiness. They fell in love and he bought her a house and knocked her up with twins. And about 5 years ago, he told her that he felt 'trapped'. I thought ok, the guy needs time to have fun, after all the town was pretty dull, but then I became a little doubtful of his ways to have fun when I learned that his method of travel was a brand new red corvette, his destination was Vegas and his secretary was along for the ride.

We haven't heard from him since. Except that one time that I wrote him a message telling him we were moving to NY city, I thought that he had to know we were moving, maybe he might want o see us, but my hopes were too high.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: so let me get this straight, you e-mailed dad, and asked him to our b-day party and he said yes!!

Hina-Love: yup

Dark-Sakura-Princess: I cant believe he said yes, he never comes to this kind of things, but are you sure?

Hina-Love: yes I'm sure, here let me resend you his e-mail.

--

TO: 

FROM: 

Hey kiddo,

Great hearing from you, I cant believe you're turning seventeen. I still remember when you were tiny screaming babies running around the house. Anyways, I just checked my schedule and I have nothing going on on that weekend of your party. And I was able to find cheap plain tickets and a cheep hotel, so count me in. I'll even bring cake.

Thanks again for writing me

Love dad

--

Dark-Sakura-Princess: well he could still blow us off…

Hina-Love:no way, he bought the plain tickets and e-mailed me the itinerary, and he rented a hotel downtown. He's definitely coming

Dark-Sakura-Princess: OMG

So I was talking to Hinata until late then she signed off. Wow, I cant believe dad's coming to out birthday party, I wonder if he remembers the stories he used to tell us, always about two princesses. Hinata and Sakura. Back then he was my idol, he was the only person who understood me, and when he left, he broke my heart in the process. Mom thinks that's why I'm the way I am, that I dress rebelliously, I have flings with random boys I don't care about. But could dad be to blame? Wow I cant believe he's coming next week. Ok I'm officially freaking out.


	9. a date!

**Chapter 9**

So, do you want the good news or the bad news. Ok hold on I hate those kind of questions because the bad news always kill over the good news. For example:

Good news: you got an A+ on your history report

Bad news: you have to read it out loud for the class

Good news: Him is coming to play at the local park

Bad news: its only a 21 and up show and your ID got confiscated by a local bar

So anyways, the good news is that I did it, I dyed my hair pink with black, now no one will ever mistake me for Hinata.

Bad news, my mom totally freaked out. "what did you do to yourself?" she cries as I come out of the bathroom (yes it's a do it yourself hair die)

"I dyed my hair pink and black" I reply. She grabs a chunk of my hair, her expressions distraught, just like when I told her I pierced my tongue last year.

"but you had beautiful blue hair, why would you do this?"

"mom, I'm sick of looking exactly like Hinata" I say "everyone keeps mistaking her for me and its getting annoying"

"but how could they mistake you too? You're completely different"

"I don't know" I shrug "I agree my superior taste in clothing should tip them off, but evidently not"

"you still know I don't want you dying your hair"

"but mom"

"do you know what kind of chemicals they put in that stuff?"

I groan, I should have known better she didn't really care about the look. After all she's a pretty unconventional dresser herself. She doesn't care what the PTA will say, she's too wrapped up in her government theories in which men in black are developing evil hair dye to sedate the human race, while they take over the world.

"I'm sorry mom, I guess I want thinking"

"come to me next time if you want to change your look, I've got a great all natural henna coloring we could have used"

"yeah mom ok" right as if I'm going to use henna. That stuff is for hippies. She reaches over and gives me a hug. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to yell, you know I care about you"

"I know mom and I'm glad you do" my mom drives me crazy sometimes, but she's the coolest mom ever. You can talk to her about anything and still she wont judge you.

After we pull away from the hug, I notice something surprising. "hey mom what's up with the outfit?" wow the woman practically lives in bell bottom jeans and peasant skirts. "oh this old thing?" she asks blushing furiously as she smoothes it "I've had it for years"

"just for your information, it would be more believable if you'd remove the price tag" I gesture to the sleeve. "spill it mom" she gestures me into her room, and closes the door after her, I sit on the bed "so…" I question

"so… I've got a date" she wispers

"a date?!" I cry "that's awesome!"

"you don't think its weird?" she asks

"no its not weirs, I think its great" I've been dying for the woman to get out of the house. "so who's the lucky guy?" I ask. Her cheeks pinken, I love seeing her like this, its adorable. "I bumped into him in the market, we were both reaching for the frozen peas" I smile, obviously love at first sight.

"very nice, and he asked you out?"

"yeah, we're going to Manhattan tonight" she smiles

I whistle "fan-cy, you have to tell me everything about the guy" I tell her

"ok dear, I promise ill get you the full scoop" at that moment the door bell rings and my mom jumps. "that must be him "wish me luck"

I cross my fingers "luck!" I hold up my crossed fingers as she runs downstairs. I look out the window and I see a guy in a black tux, I cant make out his face but he obviously has spiked up hair and looks well built. Wow I'm so happy for her.


	10. No Oreos?

**Chapter 10**

I've got to stop this late nights, they're totally killing me at school. Being a slayer is like having a second job. Luckily I'm not really a homework girl to begin with, or I'd be so screwed. But enough about school. You want to know more about the Blood Bar don't you?

So I wait until dark, and head over to the bar, and thank god my good friend Jiraiya is at the door tonight. I so didn't want to whip out my fake ID which is so embarrassing.

"hey Jira" I greet him "how's it going?"

"you're back" he observes with his cold eyes "couldn't you stay away?"

"nope , you know me, well I plan on becoming a regular, and we can chat a while before you let me in"

"that's IF I let you in"

"see" I smile sweetly "we're on our way to a beautiful relationship"

"ok, ok Marian, you can come in" he gestures me inside the door, but something makes me stop before I go in, it's something about his smile, I looks fake and forced.

"what's wrong Jira?" I ask "no offence or anything but you look like someone just ran over your pet bat"

"he scratches his head "my blood mate is missing, and you must know I'm worried sick about her" he confesses.

(A/N I forgot to tell you what a blood mate is… so basically once a vampire reaches 1000 years, he gets to turn a willing human into a vampire too, but before that they have to do a series of tests, the human and the vampire need to have compatible DNA. Blood mate is basically a soul mate for the vamps.)

"I'm sorry to hear that" I say feeling bad for the guy, I mean he looks creepy and all but he's really nice.

"her name is Tsunade, she works here as a biter" Jiraiya explains "three days ago she called in sick, and hasn't shown up since. She's hasn't been back to the crypt. I've searched for her everywhere"

"I'm sure she'll turn up" I pat him on the shoulder.

I walk inside and go up to the hostess, "hey I'm back, can I get the same biter as yesterday? Sasuke. I think that was his name… he was uber hot" I giggle to myself. Sasuke is going to be so pissed when he sees me again, but hey I'm just following orders right, and if he has a problem he can take it to Naruto.

"ok, he's not busy right now, he'll be with you in a couple of minutes, go on ahead to room six" I thank her and go inside hoping he wont take 45 minutes because I forgot my gameboy at home. But luckily he only takes five minutes, the door opens and the hostess walks in "hi my name is Sasuke, and I'll be your…God!" he curses as he lays eyes on me. I raise an eyebrow. "you'll be my God? Mmmm… I'll have to see about that. It takes a lot to rock my world these days" I tell him as his powder-white face pinkens and he quickly changes the subject. "what are you doing here? I told you I work alone"

"and I told YOU I don't listen to stupid pighead vampires, and if I didn't consider this a fair warning"

"watch it little girl" Sasuke says looming over me trying to be threatening, "I am a creature of the night, I am not to be toyed with"

I roll my eyes "ohh, I'm scared"

"well you bloody should e, I could bite you, you know"

"and I could stake you" I say taking out my stake "one false move and…POW" Sasuke looks at the stake, then at me, then back at the stake. Then to my surprise, he bursts out laughing.

"what?" I scold not appreciating his reaction

"what…the…hell…is…that?" he asks between laughs, he's laughing so hard he's holding his stomach.

"it's a stake"

"that's not a stake, it's a chunk of wood"

"well its not finished yet" I say defensively lowering my weapon. "I have to carve it, embed my own essence or something like that"

"bwahahahaha" Sasuke continues "what are you going to do? Give the evil vampires splinters?" how dare he make fun of me? I have been put on earth to slay his kind, one false move and I'll go all destiny on his ass.

"shut up, stop laughing at me" I cry unable to come up with one of the famous sakura comebacks.

Sasuke sighs, reaching over to wipe a tear from his eye. "oh Sakura, you're precious you know"

"well you're just lame and annoying" why does it seem that I lost the fight here. Sasuke holds out his hand "give me the stake" oh right like I'm going to fall for that one.

"no effing way"

Sasuke sights "just for a minute"

"why? So you can render me defenseless and suck me dry?"

"with that as your weapon, you already are completely defenseless sweetie" I sigh , I know he's right, I hand over the stake, stupid slayer INC for giving me such a pathetic weapon.

Sasuke turns the stake in his hand, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Swiss army knife. I involuntarily jump back.

"relax, I'm going to help you carve it" he says. I watch mesmerized as he starts running the blade of the knife across the wood and cuts off pieces of it, and a pretty stake comes out of the mess.

"I'm an sculptor by trade, mostly my carvings are from stone, but the principles are the same" he explains. He hands me the stake and knife, "now you try, run the blade down away from you" he instructs

I do as he says "no like this" he comes around me and takes my hands and guides me in the process. "there you go" he says

I must remind you that he is the most annoying vampire in the whole universe, and if he was the last blood mate on earth, I'll choose to stay human. But said that, he really is freaking hot.

"ok, I umm I think I got it" I say. He takes a step back. About ten minutes later finish. "there, how does it look?"

I hold up the stake for his supervision. "that's actually pretty good, you're a natural" he says, sounding a little too surprised.

"natural born killah" I quip

"lets not get too carried away, just because you can carve a stake, doesn't mean you can stab someone with it"

"going to teach me that too?" I tease. His face darkens "no". that simple answer holds a lifetime of stories, and I'm this close to asking him, but there's the whole 'we don't like each other at all' thing, so I decided to let him off the hook.

"ok no biggie" I say with a shrug "thanks for helping me carve it though"

"not a problem" he says "as long as you promise never to use it on me" I'm about to crack up a joke but he looks too serious "it's a deal" I say instead. He smiles.

"hey how about we go into the post bite lounge, see if we can pick any gossip" he suggests.

"post bite lounge?"

"yes you know, like when you give blood to the red cross you can feel a little light headed after it. Same thing after being sucked. O they have a lounge where they serve cookies and orange juice to the humans before they release them to the world again" he explains

"ok, cool. Lets go" I stand up and head towards the door.

"uh Sakura?" I stop and turn around "yeah?" I ask.

"this is going to sound really weirs but…" I see Sasuke swallow from across the room "you don't have a bite mark"

"what?"

"you're undercover as a human who likes being bitten by vampires, you just spent time with a biter. Now we're going into the post bite lounge. People might notice that you don't have any marks on your neck"

"oh" I reach out to touch my neck. "you think it might raise a flag?" I ask

"I don't want to take any chances, we cant blow our cover. This is far to important"

"right no we shouldn't" I chew at my lower lip. "but…oh" I realize what he's trying to say. Am I up for that? To be bitten by him? Well its for a good cause.

"come here" Sasuke instructs. I walk over to the bed and sit besides him. "is it going to hurt?" I realize I'm trembling. Why am I so nervous, I've wanted to be bitten by a vamp since like forever.

"my fang have an instant numbing solution that's injected at the moment of penetration, you wont feel a thing"

"oh, ok" I say not sounding so sure. Sasuke reaches over and brushes my hair from my neck as he lowers his head. "ready?" he whispers softly/

"uh-huh" I say. Moments later I feel a little pressure on my neck, just a pinch then….ecstasy. Its better than anything, I just cant describe it, the feeling. Its heaven. My head rolls backwards and I let out a moan of pleasure. "oh god" I cry "don't stop". but he does, he's not supposed to suck me dry. His fangs retract, and the pleasure is gone. I feel empty and alone.

I lift my head and open my eyes, looking over at Sasuke, he's wiping his mouth. Looking horrified, flushed and flustered beyond belief.

"uh there you go, you're bitten" he mumbles. I reach up to feel my neck "that was incredible, does it always feel that good or just the first time?" I ask

"I certainly don't know" he answers, "I was only bitten once, when I was turned"

"oh right, of course. Well let me tell you something. That totally rocked my world dude"

"I beg of you, don't ever, ever call me dude again" I sigh. "sorry, but I was trying to give a compliment" why did that hurt? "not necessary, its just business". well there's absolutely nothing to be upset, I just need to get the job done, and I'll be assigned to a blood mate and we'll live happily ever after.

"ok, fine. Lets go to the lounge"

I follow him to a room, its arranged almost the same as the blood bar, red and black. I make a beeline and plop down on an empty couch. Sasuke heads over to the bar on the far side of the room, and returns a moment later with some juice and Ritz crackers.

"no Oreos huh?" I ask as I take the plate from him and start munching on the crackers. I slurp down the juice.

"could you at least try to chew with your mouth closed?" Sasuke hisses taking a seat besides me. I roll my eyes, I mean its not like we're on a date here, so my manners should not have any reflection on him, and even if he does. Who cares. We're in a blood bar, in the worst section of town. Choosing to ignore him, I glance around the room. "wait a second" Sasuke says, his eyes falling on two girls across the room.

"what?" I ask

"I recognize those two, they're donors of my friend Iruka"

"yeah?" I ask glancing at the girls, "but that doesn't make any sense"

(A/N yeah one more little detail I forgot to mention… a donor is a human who voluntarily signs up up be a regular source of blood for a vampire)

Why would two donors be at the bar? They already get sucked on a regular basis, there's no way they have that much blood to spare.

"that's a huge violation of the contract" Sasuke says "what if they come up with some disease, they could infect Iruka"

"aren't you going to say something to them?" I ask

"no, its not my place. But I'll have to talk to Iruka tomorrow, he'll have to let them go"

I look again at the two donor chicks. They both look anemic.

Well that all I'm going to write for now… I'll post more later, at least me and Sasuke reached some kind of truce. Not like a best friend one but at least we're not at each others throats anymore…literally lol

Ps. I also have to figure out how to make this blog private.


	11. Cant breathe!

**Chapter 11**

OMG I'm almost asleep and I hear a car pull up. Mom! I jump out of bed and run to my window, hoping to get a good look at the date. The porch light flicker on and I see two figures, two figures kissing to be precise. At first I'm overjoyed that my mom found a boyfriend, but when I took a closer look as the boyfriend in question pulls away, I get a glimpse at his face for the first time. A face I'd recognize everywhere. And I suddenly cant breathe.


	12. dating dracula!

**Chapter 12**

Ok no time to explain, this is the conversation I has with Hinata a few minutes ago, and its huge and really, really bad.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: Hinata, are you awake?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: Hinata!!

Hina-Love: what do you want at 2 am?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: idk how to tell you this but…

Hina-Love: oh God, Sakura. Just say it. Its 2 am

Dark-Sakura-Princess: ok, mom's dating a vampire!

Hina-Love: what!?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: I told you it was important, but noo you never believe me.

Hina-Love: wait. Focus. How do you know she's dating a vampire?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: well mom just got home, and I spied at her and saw them kissing, so when the guy pulls away. I recognize him as the guy I saw at the Blood Bar, he might work as a manager or something.

Hina-Love: OMG so he's not only a vampire, but he's a bad one who works for Orochimaru!!

Dark-Sakura-Princess: yeah, and he might think that getting close to mom is a good way to get close to Naruto.

Hina-Love: wow, what are we going to do? We cant just tell mom she's dating Dracula!

Dark-Sakura-Princess: no, but we have to do something

Hina-Love: well maybe he's not a vamp. You said you saw him at the blood bar right? So he might just be a human who likes to be bitten by them. Or maybe it's just like that movie, the lost boys!!. (A/N one of my favs. Lol)

Dark-Sakura-Princess: say what??

Hina-Love: vampire movie from the 80's? jeez Sakura I tought you watched all those movies.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: I try to stick to classics! Well not really I guess, I just haven't watched it.

Hina-Love: you should watch it, the kids mom starts dating this guy and they think he's a vampire, so they try to prove it.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: and how do they do that?

Hina-Love: garlic, holy water you know stuff like that…

Dark-Sakura-Princess: so you're suggesting we try stuff like that on mom's date? Hmmm not a bad idea!

Hina-Love: yup! Anyways I've got to get some sleep, I've got to go to school early, I/ve got a project.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: you're such a nerd!!

Hina-Love: GOOD NIGHT SAKURA!!

Dark-Sakura-Princess: night Hinata.


	13. breakfast made us sick!

**Chapter 13**

So, I wake up this morning, bright and early. Throw on a black sweater and a short black skirt. I roll on my fishnet tights and lace up my combat boots. Then I head to the bathroom for my morning make up routine. Then I head downstairs for breakfast, and well my mom makes a very interesting breakfast with the food she buys. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, me and Hinata are her guinea pigs. When Hinata had been turning vampire, mom experimented with us this garlic breakfast scramble. The smell alone sent Hinata scrambling to the bathroom.

"so what's the special of the morning?" I ask sliding into my chair. I'm starving, and I think nothing's going to make me lose my appetite.

"well it doesn't really have a name" mom answers while giving me some unidentified mush she just made. But then again, maybe I'll just skip first period and hit dunkin' donuts on the way to school.

"so how'd your date go?" I ask as she sits between me and Hinata, I glance at Hinata and notice that the food is being moved around the plate, and its not going into her mouth.

"great!!" mom says, her eyes sparkling "we went to this nice restaurant, and then he took me to this elegant club, where they had an old fashion band and dancing. He waltzes like a dream"

"but you hate waltzing" I interrupt

"Sakura, I'm an adult. And I have a wide variety of interests, I had a good time, don't spoil it because you feel uncomfortable that I went on a date" I sigh. "I'm fine with you having a date. I just want to make sure he's treating you right" and doesn't spend his time sleeping in a coffin…

"well you don't have to worry, he's the perfect gentleman. You'll see tonight"

"tonight?" Hinata's eyes and mine meet across the table.

Mom laughs "yes tonight, I invited him for dinner" OMG that doesn't give Hinata and me time to plan things out. Unless…

I break into a coughing fit.

"oh man" I say between coughs "I've had this horrible cough. Just horrible, and I don't feel very well either"

"but you were just…?" Hinata starts in. I kick her under the table. Her eyes light up. And her coughs start coming.

My mom looks back and forth "are you two okay?" mom asks "I think we're coming down with something" I say between coughs.

"maybe you should stay home until you feel better, neither of you sound good!"

"ok mom" I say sounding disappointed, man I'm a great actress.

"unfortunately I have work so I cant take care of you two" she says as if that would be something we want.

"its ok mom" I say patting her arm, "we'll probably be sleeping most of the day" I tell her. "I hope so" she tells us as she rises from her seat and kisses the top of our heads and brings the dishes to the sink. Looks like this time she didn't like what she made either. "call me if you need anything" mom says as she leaves. I run up to my room and go straight for my secret stash of strawberry pop-tarts.

"so what are we going to do?" Hinata asks mouth full of pop-tarts. "he's coming tonight, that doesn't leaves us much time"

"how about calling Naruto, he might recognize a fellow vamp!" I suggest while breaking my pop-tart in half and licking the strawberry. "that would be a great idea, but it's daytime. He wont be up and about 'till well after dinner"

"oh yeah duh" I smack myself in the forehead. That was stupid of me.

"what are we going to do then?" Hinata asks

"well we could rent that movie, The Lost Boys"

"yeah, I'll go to the video store and do that, and in the mean time you'll search everything you can online" Hinata tells me

"ok sounds like a plan to me. Lets get going" I reply


	14. let the games begin!

**(A/N: ok once again let me tell you this, i know its really boring but hey i dont want to ge arrested or anything so let me make this simple...i do not own naruto even though i wish i did)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

So the doorbell rings at six o'clock and Hinata and I are ready, in fact if Dracula were to walk in I think we could have a chance on defeating him.

First up, we're both wearing garlic necklaces under our hoodies, we changed all the drinkable water with holy water, the one from st. Patrick's church, I've got my rosary beads and Hinatas got her cross. In other words, we're every vampires worst nightmare.

"can you get the door?" mom asks from the kitchen, she's been running around trying to make dinner all day, I feel bad for not helping, but we had way too many things to do, well at least I did agree to stir the meat sauce, and that gave me time to add a few cloves of garlic.

"Hinata, Sakura answer the door!" hm mom's not sounding so sweet and patient anymore. We go up to the door and open it, there standing by the entrance is the guy I saw at the Blood Bar. "hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake" he greets. He's carrying a bouquet of red roses, the color of blood. "you must be Hinata and Sakura?"

Hm he knows our names, very interesting or mom could have also told him.

"I'm Hinata, and she's Sakura" Hinata clarifies helpfully, I wonder if she's been hypnotized. "what's going on out here?" mom comes out from behind us. "move girls" mom tells us "please come inside Kakashi, I don't want you to catch a cold" so now the vampire's inside our house. Let the games begin.


	15. Not Good

**Chapter 15**

So we all go into the dining room which for a moment I don't recognize, usually we all eat in the kitchen, the dining room is reserved for school projects or stuff like that. Its always messy, but mom made a great effort in cleaning. I can literally see things sparkling.

"everyone take a seat, and dinner will be right up" mom announces motioning to the table. And let me tell you, this doesn't look like our table, we have wine glasses with holy water (which only me and Hinata know of) and matching plates, who knew we had matching plates. I wonder if mom borrowed them from the neighbor.

Mom sniffs the air, "what's that smell?" she asks. A-ha I elbow Hinata in the ribs "bad breath" I whisper "that's a sign of someone being a vampire in the lost boys"

"puh-leez, that's just a movie, besides Naruto doesn't have bad breath" Hinata hisses back. "it smells like garlic from here" mom adds. Ok on second thought maybe its Hinata and me. "oh uh we ordered pizza, with extra garlic for lunch" Hinata says.

Kakashi wrinkles his nose "ugh sounds terrible" he says. "I agree" mom giggles like a school girl, wow she's got it bad for this guy. "actually, I have a garlic allergy, that's why I shop at the market nearby, I can get foods that don't contain certain ingredients that would cause me to have an allergic reaction"

"well you wont find any garlic in tonight's dinner" mom tells him while having no idea about my last minute add to the meat sauce.

"so" Kakashi turns to us "what do you girls do for fun" I'm about to say 'I stake vampires', but Hinata beats me to it when she holds up her cross "mostly we pray to God" she says smiling sweetly. Kakashi doesn't break out in a cold sweat or anything, but he looks really nervous.

"have you given your life to the lord Jesus?" I ask showing him my rosary beads. "he died to save your soul" well not that you have one or anything, I'm just about to ask him if he wants to say a hail marry, but mom walks in, thank god, because I have no clue of how to say a hail marry. And the rosary beads, well I kind of borrowed them from the nun that lived down the block, she uses them to pray for our families soul.

"what are you girls wearing?" mom asks us.

"uh rosary beads, for when we confess?" is that what you do with rosary beads? Well I don't know. But hey who cares, right?

Mom raises an eyebrow and turns to Kakashi, "kids, we're actually lapsed Unitarians, we don't use rosary beads" she says shaking her head. Kakashi smiles at her "I'm sorry to say I'm a bit atheist myself, so you'll never find me setting foot in a church". mom sits in the table and starts talking with Kakashi, and let me tell you, this guy has done a lot of research, he knows so many things. One thing I do notice is that the guy doesn't eat much, he mostly pushes his food around the plate. I'm about to think is another sign of vampirism until I notice Hinata is doing the same thing… so it might just be moms cooking, but he does take a bite or two. Suddenly I take my wine glass filled with holy water and pour it all over Kakashi. Hinata does the same. "girls what are you two doing…?" mom asks freaking out, suddenly he starts screaming like a little girl, putting his hands over his head. Kakashi rises from his seat, shaking the water off. I stare at him. Waiting to see what will happen. Will his skin start to burn off his body? Will he burst into flames?

I watch as red marks start appearing on his face, mom runs around the table to help and dry him. "how about an apology girls?" mom demands

"uh, I think I should go" Kakashi says

"what's wrong with your face Kakashi?" Hinata asks not sounding apologetic at all, did the water burn him?

Kakashi reaches up to touch his face. His eyes widen. "I think I may be breaking out, was there any garlic in the food?" he asks

Uh-oh

"no definitely not" mom answers, she looks like she's about to start crying. "Kakashi you look really red, maybe we should get you to a hospital"

"I can drive myself" he says grimly, "I really don't…" mom sighs "ok if you're sure"

The speed by which Kakashi left the house was amazing, "good-bye, I uh I'll call you" he doesn't sound that sure.

"bye Kakashi, I'm really sorry" but Kakashi has already left.

Yay we win, 5 points the twins, 0 points the vampires. Mom sinks onto the sofa and starts crying. "sorry mom" it's the only thing I come up with, "why girls? Why would you do that? You could have just told me you were uncomfortable with me dating, you didn't have to terrorize the guy. I really liked him"

Ugh I breath out a frustrated breath.

"look girls, I'm not trying to replace your dad, I just well, I get lonely sometimes. You have your own lives and are always out and have fun, all I do is sit in the house. I'm not that old, I want another chance at love" I look around the room looking for Hinata, but I don't see her anywhere. Coward. Mom heads upstairs and slams the door to her room. I sink in the sofa. Did we do the right thing?

Hinata re-appears in the doorway, her face white and her expression uber-serious, she's holding a beige jacket. Kakashi's jacket. "he left his jacket" I ask rising an eyebrow. "did you search it?"

She nods, "and I found something in his pocket" she tells me handing me a folded piece of paper, "look at this"

I take the paper, and unfold it. "oh my god" I whisper looking at Hinata.

Written on the piece of paper, there's information, lots of information about my mom, Hinata, about me and about Naruto.

This is not good.


	16. Closet Talk!

**Chapter 16**

That night, Hinata calls Naruto and tells him the whole Kakashi incident. He assures her that he will assign some vampire to guard our house, and other to track down Kakashi.

The next day my cell phone beeps as I'm getting a text message. I scroll through and find its from Sasuke, of all people. (I still have no idea of how he got my number). The message itself is short and sweet. MEET ME CLUB FANG 7PM. A total sweetheart I tell you.

Well for those who don't know, The Club Fang is the coolest Goth club that's also a vampires hangout. Well during the night. And its also the place where Naruto first accidentally bit Hinata.

So I arrive at the club, park the car and go inside, they've got smoke machines and black lights cast down from the ceilings, casting purplish shadows everywhere, the DJ is spinning Goth and electronic tunes, well not seeing Sasuke around, I decide I might dance as well for a bit while waiting.

I love dancing, swaying my body to deep, seductive music. Letting myself become one with the beat, losing myself. I close my eyes and wave my arms through the air, its heaven, all my troubles, all my stress just floats away.

The song changes and I open my eyes, responsibility taking over me. As much as I'd like to dance all night, I've got to find Sasuke. I scan the café side of the club, and there are many vamp-looking guys drinking what appears to be a deep crimson wine. Well it might not be wine if you know what I mean. many have brought their donors with them, usually pale, thin Goth girls who think its oh-so cool to sell their blood to thirsty vamps. Most of the donors are also vampire wannabes.

Ok, still no sigh of Sasuke, so I turn to head back out onto the dance floor, it's there I spot him. In the dark end of the room lit by a black light, his pale skin looks like its glowing, he's dressed simply. Wearing a white pale shirt with puffy sleeves, and black pants. He looks like a god as he sways under the light. His eyes are closed, his face a mask of ecstasy and concentration. He's got perfect moves, perfect rhythm. I think its not enough to say he looks beautiful, stunning. The Sasuke I know is uptight and a total ass. This is not the Sasuke I know, this is the Sasuke I want to know.

I make my way through the dancers, 'til I reach him, his eyes are still closed and I notice something, he's wearing eyeliner. De-lish I love a guy with eyeliner. Not wanting to disturb him, I close my eyes and let the music guide me, take me to the place Sasuke found, hoping I can find him there too.

An arm wraps around me and a body presses against mine. I consider opening me eyes but the feeling is way too nice. Is it Sasuke? It has to be. He feels so good, so nice. I feel myself being pulled deeper into the music. "you're a good dancer" his voice whispers in my ear. "you too" I whisper back wanting this moment to last forever. Who knew Sasuke could be so dark, and romantic, so…

"Sakura, are you going to waste the entire night on the dance floor? Or can we get some work done here?"

I open my eyes at the unmistakable voice, I glance at my dance partner. Uh-oh its not Sasuke, not even close…ewww!!

I've been dancing with some totally random vamp. Who's not even cute. Gross and uber-disappointing.

I push the guy away. And look over to see Sasuke staring disapprovingly at me, he look terribly annoyed.

"Sasuke?" my head's still foggy from dancing "I thought…"

"if you had your fun, I suggest we get down to business" he shouts over the music.

"hey buddy" says my accidental dance partner. "she's dancing with me" Sasuke rolls his eyes "she can marry you for all I care, have babies, and live happily ever after. But for now I have important business to discuss with her and she's coming with me" he grabs me roughly by the arm and drags me to the café side of the club.

"get your hands off me" I protest at his possessiveness. If I didn't know better I would say he's jealous, but that's stupid right? But for some weird reason he's totally making me feel guilty, like I cheated on him or something.

Sasuke still looks pouty as he sits down on his seat, so I decide to make peace with him" I was watching you" I say "you're an amazing dancer"

"thanks" he says still sounding a bit on the grumpy side "it's something I enjoy"

I smile "me too, sometimes I feel like dancing is the only way to get away from everything, and nothing else matters but the music" he pauses for a minute then agrees

"I know what you mean, sometimes I come here alone so I can escape fro the world, for a few hours to forget all the pain" he stops talking and stares at his hands. I wonder what secret he's hiding and whether he someday would share it with me. I decide to confess. Maybe my humiliation would cheer him up.

"you know, I had my eyes closed" I say "stupidly I thought that guy who came up and started dancing with me was you"

Sasuke looks up, rising a perfectly arched eyebrow, "me?"

"yeah" I'm hoping the bars dim light is hiding my blush.

"would you… have liked it to be me?"

Gah! He did not just go there. Now my face is burning. "uh…"

"you're all red my dear" his smile tells me he's enjoying teasing me, seeing me uncomfortable. I seriously should have never confessed. "it would have been nice if it was you, yes" I say not wanting to let him win. Let him turn red for a while. But he doesn't, he looks thoughtful.

"anyways" he says changing the subject. Coward. "your probably wondering why I asked you here, and it wasn't. unfortunately to dance with you"

"I figured" I say "what's wrong?" I ask

He picks up the salt shaker and fiddles with it, not meeting my eyes "Iruka" he says at last.

I cock my head "you mean your vamp friend? The one who's donors we saw in the blood bar the other day?"

"yes" Sasuke nods "I went to see him this evening. To let him know we saw his donors and to tell him to let them go. So I went to his crypt and found him in bed looking deathly ill, he says he's been bedridden. Cant even feed anymore and his vampire powers are gone."

"do you think he could have caught some weird disease? Like because his donors were at the blood bar? Maybe they were infected by some other vampire and the disease was passed along" I suggest

Sasuke shrugs, "it's possible but not likely. The blood bar makes all biters go through rigorous tests before accepted into the program"

"so you think the two things are totally separated?" I ask

"I wouldn't go that far, it's too much of a coincidence, oh and even stranger, his donors are dead" my mouth drops open, "dead?" Sasuke nods.

"but we just saw them two nights ago…sure they looked a bit on the pasty side but…dead?" wow this is scary.

"dead" Sasuke repeats "and no one knows why"

"couldn't they do an autopsy?" I ask

"we could, but the humans have them, I've sent some of my men to investigate, and they've learned that the parents are just going to cremate them" Sasuke explains.

"what would you need, to find out what's wrong with them?" I ask "a sample of blood would probably do it. We have some talented scientists in our organization"

Suddenly an idea formed in my head, "do you know what funeral home they've been sent to? We could maybe sneak in and get the sample or something" I suggest

Sasuke raises an eyebrow "you want to do that? It could be dangerous you know"

"I laugh at the face of danger…" I quip letting out a loud fake laugh "ha-ha-ha-ha" Sasuke shakes his head not able to resist silly Sakura "well it's not a bad idea, I've been told they're at the funeral home, they haven't been worked on yet, so they still have their blood. We could go there before it closes and stay after hours, then we could get the blood sample"

"sounds like a plan Stan" I agree.

So we leave the club and Sasuke suggests we take his black BMW, I don't disagree of course. We drive to the outskirts of town to the funeral home, neither of us say much in the car, but it's a comfortable silence.

The funeral home is still open when we arrive, Sasuke parks the car and suggests we go around to the other side of the house. The backyard doesn't have the same landscaping attention the front has, and we have to push our way through tangles bushes, totally ripping up my tights. It's worth the fishnet sacrifice when we find an open window to slide in. "let's find a closet or something to hide out until the place closes for the night, and the funeral guy goes home" Sasuke suggests. "oh, ok I agree"

We tiptoe our way into the hallway and try a couple of doors, the first one leads to a bathroom, the second one leads to a darkened chapel and finally on the third try , we find what we were looking for, a small broom closet filled with cleaning supplies that we both fit in. barely.

We squeeze in and Sasuke closes the door, its dark, its small and there's no room to sit, Sasukes leg keeps brushing against mine and its sending chills all over my body. Did I mention how utterly hot he is? I so want to jump him right here, right now.

"are you okay?" Sasuke whispers "you're shaking" ugh I'm shaking cuz he's totally turning me on, but I cant tell him that.

"low blood sugar" I whisper back "I only had an apple for lunch" actually, I had four slices of pizza with extra cheese, but he doesn't have to know about that.

"sorry" he apologizes "we should have stopped at the drive through on the way. Sometimes I forget that humans have feeding needs"

"what about you? You have feeding needs, but I've never seen you with your donors" I ask. He grimaces "I don't like the idea of donors, I get my blood by mail order"

I raise an eyebrow "really? Why?"

"would you like seeing the cow before eating the steak?" he asks

"uh no. but I'm a vegetarian. No cows for this chick"

Sasuke chuckles softly, the dim light catching his fangs, making them sparkle. "how are you going to become a vampire if you don't like the taste of blood?" mmm… good question "I figure I'll learn to love it" I say with a shrug "Hinata was totally grossed out by the idea of drinking blood, but once she tasted it, she had an unquenchable thirst for it" I explain

"I see" Sasuke says. "so have they told you who's going to be your blood mate yet?"

"no, after the whole Hinata mistake, I landed on the bottom. To think Naruto, being the master and all, could pull a few strings for his girlfriends sister, but evidently not" I say disappointed.

"don't worry, they'll find you a good match, actually I think you'd make a good vamp" Sasuke says shyly "though a very stubborn, aggravation blood mate"

Heh I laugh, "so what's your story? You on the waiting list to find a blood mate of your own?" I ask

He's silent for a moment "I don't want a blood mate, they've offered me one a few years back, but I refused"

"why, I thought it was every vampires dream to have a blood mate"

"because it's worst to love someone and then lose them than never love at all" he answers bitterly

"heh, I know the feeling"

"oh?"

I feel my face heat up, I hadn't meant to be so revealing.

"ah nothing, its just my dad, he took off a few years ago to 'find himself' haven't seen him since" I confess

"and you miss him" Sasuke says softly.

"well yeah, sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't" agh I'm not making any sense, I'm not used to talk about this stuff. Especially not to a hot vampire in a broom closet. "but I guess it doesn't matter, he's coming for out birthday next week, so its all good" I pause feeling awkward.

"yes, that's very good" Sasuke says a bit distantly.

"what about you? What's your story?" I ask ready for the answer. "what makes you such a bitter biter?"

"it's a long story. It doesn't matter now" hm stubborn but I'll get it out of him "it obviously does, it obviously upsets you. Maybe you'd feel better if you talk about it. To a stranger"

"a stranger like you?"

"sure. I cant say I'll be able to give good advice. But I'm happy to listen. We've got time"

"but you're a slayer"

"dude, I'm like a good slayer…"

Sasuke suddenly puts a hand over my mouth. I stop talking and listen. Footsteps, footsteps coming closer. Shit.

I look up at Sasuke questioningly, having no idea what to do, his eyes are wide and frightened.

"follow my lead" he whispers.

Then he leans down and kisses me!!


	17. entry before school

**Chapter 17**

Recap: "follow my lead" he whispers, he leans down and kisses me!!

* * *

Ok so let me tell you this before I head into school…

So his mouth captures mine, I know that sounds funny, but that's exactly what it seemed like. Total domination of my lips. I'm so surprised that my jaw drops, which without realizing allows him full access. And he takes advantage, his lips pressing hard on mine, his tongue finding my own and meeting it with almost a worshipful caress. Every nerve in my body is like singing at this point. At this point I don't care why he's kissing me, the only thing I can think of are his lips against mine.

The footsteps fade and Sasuke pills away, way too soon for my liking.

"sorry" he says, his normally pale face now bright red. "I just figured if they caught us, it'd be better to look like we snick off together, that we're hiding for some other different reason". I nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. I'm madly praying for the footsteps to come back, so we could go for round two. But I guess luck is not on my side. Because whoever it was, hit's the lights and slams the door close. We stand still for a few minutes, I can feel Sasukes cool breath on my face. Five minutes go by, then another five. Then at last Sasuke speaks. "I think they're gone. We're safe" he tells me.

He pushes the door open and places a hand in the small pf my back to push me out. Just that small touch sends chills strong enough to curl my toes. I wonder how it would feel to go all the way with him. I don't think I would be able to handle it. Would he be strong and demanding? Or sweet and gentle? Would he want to cuddle after it? Or reach for the play station remote like my past boyfriends. I guess ill never know.

Anyways, we walk for a while, until we reach a room in the basement, Sasuke finds the light and turns it on. As I look around, my breath catches in my throat. Corpses, lots of corpses. I've never seen dead bodies in real life before. Of course this doesn't seem bother Sasuke, he walks over to a cabinet and pulls open a drawer. Out pops yet another body. Ugh I'm so going to have nightmares.

"this is one of them" he says motioning me over, "and she hasn't been drained yet. Excellent" he reaches into his black leather jacket, and pulls out a small silver dagger, an empty vial and a pair of rubber gloves, which he slips on.

"wait, you're not going to…" I start, stopping only when I realize he's going to do just that. He draws a small slash on her arm and holds the vial under it to catch the blood.

I involuntarily cringe.

He looks up and laughs when he sees my face. "relax dear, she cant feel it, she's already dead"

"I know" I say annoyed

The vial fills quickly, and Sasuke plugs it with a small rubber stopper. Then reaches into his pocket and pills out a small cloth, which he presses against the wound.

"to stop the blood" he explains

"don't want her to bleed to death, eh?" I quip. He grins "definitely not" he says "not to mention the smell of the stuff is driving me crazy. Its taking everything I've got not to lean down and take a sip"

"you better not, we don't know what's In that stuff. What if she's the reason Iruka's out of service?" I warn him.

"exactly, that would be… as you humans like to say…so not cool" he says in a total valley girl voice , causing me to giggle. He really can be funny, when he's not being a total ass.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh" he says with a small smile. I can feel my face going red. I don't know what to say. But luckily it turns out I don't have to.

A moment later he removes the cloth, and examines the wound. "okay, lets get out of this place" he says.

We leave the funeral home, and he drops me off at my place. The good-bye scene's kind of awkward, because it looks like neither of us wants to say good-bye, and it looks like we both want a goodnight kiss. But we're total chickens, so I get out of the car, say goodnight and head inside.

Now time for school yay. Wow I think I should be crowned as the queen of sarcasm.


	18. OMG he kissed me!

**Chapter 18**

So after school I go home and log on to the chat room where I'm supposed to meet Ino. We talked about a lot of things and one of those things we talked about was Sasuke. I'm not going to re-write the whole conversation, so I'm going to copy and paste it.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: hey Ino, you there?

Ino-Babe: yup, so… how's everything going with the whole slayer thing? You killed the bad guy yet? Saved the world?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: no, not yet. But something weird is going on. Some donor girls who visited the blood bar died after infecting their vampire with some weird blood disease.

Ino-Babe: that doesn't sound so good.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: oh I forgot, I've got major scoop!

Ino-Babe: oh?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: I kissed Sasuke!!

Ino-Babe: OMG you kissed him?! Why did you kiss him? I tought you hated him. Or at least thought he was annoying.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: well, it wasn't like a real kiss. I mean, we were in this broom closet and…

Ino-Babe: broom closet? OMG how sexy is that?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: uh, at the funeral home…

Ino-Babe: a Goths dream come true

Dark-Sakura-Princess: and someone was coming, we were afraid they were going to open the door…

Ino-Babe: …and…?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: and so he kissed me. So we'd look like we snuck away or something if caught.

Ino-Babe: …and?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: and what?

Ino-Babe: don't play innocent with me young lady. What was it like?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: P blush

Ino-Babe: LOL. Can you tell me what was the kiss like?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: it was the most amazing kiss in the entire history of kissing.

Ino-Babe: that good huh?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: yes, major dream. You know Ino, I hate to admit this, but I might be in love.

Ino-Babe: what? With Sasuke?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: he seems all cold on the outside, but he's really kind and sweet on the inside. And easy to talk to and stuff.

Ino-Babe: are you sure about that? From what you've told me, he sounds like he's another guy who wont share his feelings or get close to anyone for fear he'll become trapped.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: Sasuke isn't like that. I know he's not. He's just been hurt and now he's afraid

Ino-Babe: but what is this big hurt?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out.

Ino-Babe: ok sweetie, good luck. Just don't get hurt okay?

Dark-Sakura-Princess: I'll try.

Ino-Babe: oh by the way, you remember Shikamaru?!

Dark-Sakura-Princess: yeah, the guy you've always liked?

Ino-Babe: yeah, he asked me out yesterday! I know he's a real lazy bum but hey I love him P

Dark-Sakura-Princess: OMG, I'm so happy for you, but what about Kiba?

Ino-Babe: I dumped him, he got too protective, and he wrote me a hate letter telling me I was a stupid bitch. So I told him he was a pathetic a-hole.

Dark-Sakura-Princess: LOL. nice. Hey, sorry but I have to go so ill talk to you later. Ok

Ino-Babe: ok bye.


	19. I can't wait!

**Chapter 19**

YES!! Today's my birthday, I'm finally seventeen. Yay!

First, mom's going to make a real birthday breakfast, real pancakes, extra unhealthy, as you all know, my mom is a health freak. In the afternoon, Ino and a bunch of Hinata's friends are coming, moms going to order pizza and we rented a bunch of movies, of course Hinata's selection, they all probably have Antonio Banderas or Leonardo di caprio. But I rented some classics like the original Dracula. I cant wait.

But the thing I'm most exited about is dad.

I cant believe he's coming. I'm so proud of Hinata for writing him and inviting him. I wonder what he'll look like, would he look old? Or would he look the same? I wonder if he's going to bring us presents, actually having him here is present enough. This is so going to be the best day ever. Kind of like that sponge bob episode. it's the best day ever… and stuff. I cant wait. Oh and I forgot, he's bringing the cake. I so cant wait for this day to begin.

(A/N: i know it's short...sry ppl)


	20. no cake!

**Chapter 20**

Ok, it's 10 o'clock and he's still not here. Hinata and mom have gone to bed already and I'm sitting downstairs on the family computer, surrounded by stupid presents I don't want or need. Oh and of course NO CAKE!!. I hate him, I HATE HIM. I HATE, HATE, HATE, hate him!!

(A/N: i know i know... make the chapters longer...sorry people)


	21. the time i growing near

**Chapter 21**

Anyways, its Sunday afternoon. Not that it matters. I'm such a moron, I cant believe I stayed up until one am waiting for the guy. As if he'd suddenly come through the door at one am apologizing for being late. Obviously that didn't happen. That's it, screw this… this was his last chance. I am never speaking to him again. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!

I should have never believe him, I called the hotel he was supposed to stay in, they said he just never showed up..

Bastard effin bastard, I wish I could jump on a plane, go up to him and tell him that he doesn't deserve daughters like me and Hinata. I wish I could do something, anything just so I wouldn't feel so screwed up and alone.

Great now I'm crying, and I'm so not the crying type of girl. This whole thing sucks. I don't have time to be depressed, I've got slayer training at two. Asuma called me and told me the time was growing near. Which is fine by me, I'm more than ready to kick a little vampire ass.


	22. the fate of the world!

**Chapter 22**

So me and Asuma meet up in the school gymnasium. The place is deserted, which is probably a good thing. Then Asuma forces me to change into a pair of juicy sweatpants and Nikes before starting the training. He says something about my beautiful black silk dress and combat boots combo not being appropriate work out outfit. Oh and if it wasn't bad enough, the sweatpants happen to e pink!! If anyone evil and cruel were to walk by at this moment with a camera phone, my entire high school image would be ruined. So after I put on the Pepto-Bismol outfit, we start out workout. He makes me do some weight lifting. 6 pounds is about my limit. Then some jump rope. 3 jumps before I get helplessly tangled, then at last run some laps. And by laps I mean lap as in singular, before I'm completely out of breath, I so have to give up smoking.

Asuma sighs and tells me to go to the punching bag, I smile. Now we're talking.

"hi-yah" I yell as I slam my fist into the punching bag, then a beautiful roundhouse kick. Hopefully this slayer training will get some anger out of me.

Dad. is. a. loser. punch. kick. repeat.

"Sakura, focus. You're not in control, a slayer must find her deep strength, her inner power" Asuma repeats for the thousand time.

I stop and look up at him, "can you shut up for a moment, I'm trying to beat this bag to a pulp"

Asuma shakes his head. "where do they find this girls?" he mutters under his breath.

I stop punching the bag. "hey dude you're the one who chose me" great… now I'm a slayer reject too? "or maybe you chose the wrong person, ever thought about that?" I ask

"we don't choose wrong, you just don't see the power you have. You're stubborn and refuse to learn, and therefore your powers will remain locked inside of you" he explains. He takes the bag so it would stop moving "bring your stake". I go up to my bag and take out the stake. "when that weapon is in your hand, you will feel the power, it's essence" Asuma explains. "huh" I roll the stake in my hand. "to think this looks like a stick you picked up in the school yard"

"hold up your stake Sakura" Asuma commands "and concentrate your power"

I sigh, if I don't do what this guy's saying, I'm going to be stuck here all day.

I raise the stake above my head and focus on it. Then things start to get weird, the stake starts to glow and it becomes smooth as glass. So, so cool. "am I doing this?" I whisper

"yes" Asuma nods "you are the chosen one, the slayer"

"wow, that's pretty amazing" I step forward, towards the punching bag and stab the wood in it.

It slices like butter. Whoa! Now we're talking. I pull the stake out, no longer glowing. "whoa! Who knew I had all that power in me"

"who knew you were going to stab the punching bag, do you know how expensive this things are?"

"dude, I've just been given magical powers to slay evil vampires with, and all you can think about is your credit card bill?"

Asuma turns to me "so, how have your investigation on Orochimaru been going? Have you learned anything?"

"well it seems that some kind of disease's going around. We saw some donors of a high ranking vampire in the blood bar one night and…"

Asuma raises an eyebrow "we? Are you working with someone?"

I sigh "look, I'm working with one of Naruto's guys. General Sasuke. don't worry, he's one of us. He also wants to know what's going on at the bar"

"Sasuke huh?" Asuma says thoughtfully "I remember reading about him, he caused some trouble for slayer Inc back in the day"

"trouble?" I ask. Wow me and my big mouth. What if they ask me to dust Sasuke. I could never do that. "but that's in the past now" Asuma clarifies. "anyways like I was saying. We saw some donors of a high ranking vampire and the next day those donors turned out dead. Oh and Iruka lost his powers"

Asuma scratches his head "interesting" he mutters. "maybe Orochimaru's trying to infect donors purposefully, so they could bring the disease back to their masters, by weakening the inner core of Narutos coven, then a takeover could be easily accomplished"

"wow that's pretty elaborated" I comment

"this vampires have thousands of years to come up with this kind of things. They can afford to come up with detailed plans because there's not need to rush. So what do you plan to do now?"

"well Sasuke took a sample of blood and it's having it examined" I explain

"what we need it's a sample of the virus itself, you should go down to the blood bar and get one, then bring it back so we can elaborate an antidote"

"oh yeah, that's easy. I'm sure they'll be happy to let me borrow one after I show them my library card" I say making my voice all sarcastic.

"Sakura, you're the slayer, vampires should fear you, not the other way around. You just have to bring the stake with you" he tells me.

"okay, okay the stake will be with me at all times"

"Sakura, this is serious business, if Orochimaru takes over Naruto's coven, he coul start a war between vampires and humans" Asuma explains. Wow I have a lot more pressure on my back, the fate of the world is in my hands.


	23. i'm the freak and he's the golden boy

**Chapter 23**

So its Monday, did I mention how much I hate school? Well not the school itself, I mean I have nothing against the bricks and windows and stuff, but the people who inhabit it…I hate them all.

For one thing, everyone looks like everyone else, the girls are all preppy with flat ironed hair and American eagle t-shirts. The guys have no idea that there are other stores besides Hollister. Bleh (A/N- no offence to anyone who shops at the mentioned stores, but as you know…in the story Sakura is a total hardcore Goth.) and me, I'm the different one, I'm the designated freak basically. And everyone knows it.

But today I feel different, I feel utterly alone. I can put up a brave front, ridicule people, whatever but at the end of the day I'm the one who's a joke, because they're happy and I'm not.

Anyways… I'm walking through the halls and I run into Sai, I hate Sai more than anything. If I'm designated freak, he's designated golden boy, he's captain of the football team, black hair, black eyes and a cocky smile that says he knows it that he's worshiped by the school.

When we were in elementary school we used to play together in the mud at races, and when we were eight, he kissed me. But we don't bring that up. These days we rather throw mud at each other than play with it, and today he has the perfect weapon, my hickey. Well its not really a hickey, it's a bite mark. But he doesn't have to know that. "hey my little Goth princess" golden boy says to me, leaning against the lockers. "so who's the lucky guy?"

"not you for sure" I growl. I'm so not in the mood for this. He laughs "of course, I don't do freaks"

"good, I don't do a-holes" I retort

"so which idiot gave you that hickey?" he asks

"its not a hickey"

"oh really" he says sarcastically "so what then, you burned yourself with the curling iron?"

"not, its not a burn, I got bitten by a vampire" he rolls his eyes "I should have guessed!" he replies.

"No, you shouldn't have even noticed, what, are you staring at me from across the halls now? Stalking me?" ever since I humiliated him in the six grade he's made his life goal to make my life a living hell.

Sai frowns "so when do you turn into a vampire?" the stupid jock asks.

"I'm not going to turn into a vampire, I've just been bitten, I have to drink the blood of one to turn into one. Duh" I am so not in the mood to deal with this. "dude, don't you have cheerleaders to seduce? Some beer to chug? Some nerd to copy off of? I know you're life's lame and all but I know you can think of a better way to waste it than talking to me"

He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, then he opens his mouth again and retorts.

"whatever skank" then he spits on me and turns away.

Ok that's it, I slam my body against his and manage to knock him down, then I start punching and slapping him. The fight lasts a minute or two before the French teacher separates me from him. "enough, to the principal" he yells at me. "it's not my fault, she just jumped on me, you crazy freak" Sai says shooting daggers at me.

Wow now I've got detention. Mom's not going to be pleased with this.


	24. neve tell your mom she's dating dracula!

**Chapter 24**

So, of course mom freaks out about my detention. Especially since is because of fighting, and as you can imagine, as a hippie she's all about peace and love. And naturally we have a talk…I really hate this talks with parents.

"you've been acting very angry lately" she tells me while closing the door to my bedroom. "what's bothering you? Is it your father not showing up for your birthday?"

"no" I retort while glaring at the floor

"I know that must have hurt a lot, and I'm sorry about that"

"I'm fine" mom frowns, "people who are fine don't get into fights in school" she explains. Ughh "never mind, forget it" I say still glaring at the floor.

"I don't want to forget it" mom reaches over to me on the shoulder, but I shrug away. I know I'm being unfair, but if she touches me I know I'm going to start crying. "I'm your mother Sakura, and I care about you"

I know she cares about me, but she's not ready to her the truth, to hear that her daughter's a freak.

"Sakura, I love you" she tries again. "I know you do mom" I say resignedly. Mom stands up, her eyes look a bit watery, and I'm sorry I'm making her deal with me. I'm so ready to jump on her, let her hold me, comfort me. But all I do is sit on my bed glaring at the floor.

"if you ever want to talk to me, I'm here" she says

"thanks mom" I mumble.

Mom pauses at the door "I'm supposed to go out tonight, but if you prefer I can stay home"

I look up "out?" I ask.

Mom's face gets all red "with Kakashi"

Great, how could my day get any worse?

"I don't think you should go out…not with him" I tell her

"Sakura why? He's a nice guy, what do you have against him?" she lets out a frustrated breath.

"is it because you feel he's going to replace your dad?" mom asks.

OMG does everything have to do with dad? "no" I answer.

"then what is it Sakura?"

"there's nothing wrong with him, nothing except that he's an evil vampire and I don't want him to kill you!!" there I said it, let her handle the truth for once.

"Sakura, this has gone far enough, you obviously need help. I'm sending you back to Dr. Devling, in fact, I'm going to see if he has any last minute openings for tomorrow" she turns and storms out f my bedroom slamming the door after her.

I lay on my bed, tears of frustration running down my face. Let this be a lesson, never tell your mom she's dating an evil vampire…its so not worth it.


	25. there's nothing i can do about it

once again i have to repost this... i know everyone hates this announcement as much as i do but i have to do it... if not i would probably be sent to jail... so here we go. ready 1...2...3

i do not own naruto

ok there done. everyone ok?

* * *

**Chapter 25**

After detention, I go home and straight to my room. Yelling down that I'm not hungry, and blasting 3 days grace from my stereo. I turn off the lights and lie down on my bed staring at the ceiling and let my mind float. I wonder where Sasuke is, he told me he was going to call me when he had results of the donors blood. Its been a week and nothing has happened. Maybe he decided to work alone. That he didn't need me.

That thought brings tears again. Jeez I've cried more in the last three days than in my entire life time. I'm such an idiot, to think that Sasuke actually liked me. That he was jealous when he saw me dancing with the other guy at club fang, that he just made an excuse so he could kiss me in the broom closet, that we had a future together. Dumb, I'm really dumb.

I force myself to zone out to 3 days grace. Trying to block out the sadness that's consuming me. I so out that I almost couldn't hear the knocks on my door.

"Sakura?" mom asks…great.

"go away" I cry, my voice sounding wobbly. I hope she doesn't notice.

"that's really nice Sakura, and I'll be happy to. Bit I just thought you might like to know there's a boy here to see you" she retorts. I raise from my bed, a boy? "who is it?" I ask "I've never seen him, he says his name is Sasuke. Tall, skinny, a bit on the pasty side. Dressed in black, just how you like 'em" she says, I can hear the small smile on her voice. "should I send him up?" she asks, I think she's not mad at me anymore.

Omg, Sasuke is here in my house? Soon to be in my bedroom? I'm so unprepared.

"Sakura?"

"uh, yeah sure" I say grabbing a skirt and a Ramones t-shirt and throwing them on. I run to the mirror. I don't look so hot. My eyes are blood shut from crying and I've got excess black eyeliner. I run a finger over my eyes trying to fix them, and I apply blood red lipstick.

A knock on the door startles me. Why am I so nervous? It's just Sasuke. There's another knock on the door, This time louder.

"come in" I say rushing to my computer, to make it look like I've been there the whole time. He opens the door and comes in, then he shuts it and sits on my bed. OMG Sasuke, the hottest vampire ever is sitting on my bed.

"so the blood test has come back from the lab" he says going straight to the point, "and it's positive". I turn my chair to face him, "positive for what…?"

"wait a moment" Sasuke studies me with his intense onyx eyes "have you been crying?" I scowl. Damn I should have kept my back turned. "no of course not. Now, tell me about the donors blood"

Sasuke frowns "your eyes look red"

"allergies"

"and your make up's smudged"

"I've been sleeping, what can I say?"

Sasuke shakes his head. He's not buying this.

"what's wrong Sakura? What happened?"

"nothing"

"you're lying" he gets up from my bed, walks over to me and kneels down in front of me. His earnest eyes searching my face, I turn my head to look the other way. Mostly because his concerned expression has me this close to bursting into tears.

"I'm not"

"tell me what happened, did someone hurt you?" he takes my hand in his and squeezes it lightly, his thumb caressing my palm. "you can tell me, it's okay"

And that my friends, is where the damn breaks. Sasuke reaches up and wipes a tear with his thumb. His touch is cool against my burning cheek. "tell me" he says in the most gentle voice you could ever imagine. Well there's nothing to lose.

"you know how I told you about my dad? How he left us four years ago to find himself?"

"of course"

"well, he's evidently still lost. I thought he was coming to our birthday, Hinata and me turned seventeen three days ago, and he sent us an e-mail saying he was coming" I swallow hard "it's so dumb, but…"

"but what?"

"I was so exited, I mean my dad's awesome and I thought that if he saw us again he might plan more regular visits. It actually sounds stupid now that I think about it"

Sasuke shakes his head, "not stupid at all, I think it makes perfect sense"

"anyways, it doesn't matter. He never showed up. He was supposed to bring cake"

"but did he call to tell you why?" Sasuke asks

"no, I waited up 'till like one am, hoping he would walk through the door. So stupid" my voice breaks. "Hinata e-mailed him the next day, says something came up and he forgot to tell us"

"something?"

"evidently he has a new family, so why hang with the old one if you have a new one?" and without warning, Sasuke pulls me into a hug, I don't know what to do. But his arms feel so good, so right stroking my back. So I finally give in. I burry my head in his shoulder and cry my eyes out.

"I'm sorry Sakura" he says "that's a lousy thing to do, he doesn't deserve you as a daughter, its hard when people let you down" he says

"sometimes I think that's why I don't have any friends" I say in full babble mode. "I mean, everyone thinks its because I'm some tough punk rock chick who doesn't need anyone, but in reality, I think its because I'm scared to death that if I get close to someone they'll just leave"

"I know the feeling more than you can know" Sasuke says truthfully.

"oh?" excitement builds inside of me, making me forget my sadness. He's on the verge of spilling his deep, dark secret. I can tell.

He pulls his head away "some other time" he says pressing his lips to my forehead.

I stick out my lower lip in a pout. He laughs "I promise"

"I'll hold you to that"

"don't worry" he says handing me a tissue. "unlike some people, I keep my promises. Always and forever"

He reaches up and brushes away a strand of hair out of my eyes, and studies my face. "you're really beautiful, you know that?" he says

I raise an eyebrow "yeah, yeah"

"no I'm serious" his fingers trail down the side of my face. His nails slightly scraping at my cheekbone. Feels so good. I close my eyes. And then he kisses me. YES!! The beautiful vampire, the dark general, the one who gets close to no one leans in and presses his lips against mine.

The kiss is different than the one in the closet. This kiss is soft, gentle. It's like a butterflies wing whisking my lips. Its almost like a worshipful caress. I kiss him back, hesitantly at first, but then with more confidence. Sasuke is a master kisser, not like the other guys I've dated, the ones more interested in the workings of my bra than anything else. But Sasuke seems content with just kissing me, exploring my mouth with his own. His tongue telling a thousand stories. I have no clue about what he really feels for me, and that scares me to death.

And so, as much as it hurts, I pull away. He stares at me dully for a moment, as if in a daze, then frowns. "what's wrong?" he asks in a wounded voice that breaks my heart.

"nothing" I say scrambling to my feet. "so lets get back to business"

"but…" the hurt on his face is unmistakable and I feel like a monster. Still, even if he's a vampire, he's still a guy. And guys get like that after being sex. I bet he doesn't even care for me, just like everyone else. "you said you got the blood test result back, what did you learn?"

He sighs deeply and runs a hand through his midnight hair. "well, that's the strange thing, its definitely contaminated with some kind of blood disease, but we're not sure what, the scientists think it's the same virus that infected Iruka" he explains.

"how's Iruka anyways?" I ask

"about the same"

"poor guy"

"indeed, and he's not the only one, several of the organizations top leaders have come down with the same illness, and all their donors are dead"

"wow, that's terrible, so you think its being spread out through donors? Remember we saw Irukas donors in the blood bar. Could it be that Orochimaru is behind all this?"

"I think its quite possible, I think Orochimaru is trying to infect Narutos inner circle then take over" Sasuke says.

"actually, that's exactly what slayer inc says, and they told me to go get a sample of the virus, maybe they even have an antidote. You know maybe we should go now. Times wasting" I say. Sasuke shakes his head, "_I_ should go now, not _we _you're staying home"

"no way, I'm so not staying home"

"this could be dangerous"

"but I'm Sakura, vampire slayer" I say showing him my stake.

Sasuke chuckles "oh yes I forgot, very scary"

"come on" I whine "its like my destiny and stuff, just let me come please" I whine some more.

"ok, but you have to listen to me. Do as I say, no heroics here" he insists "you may have a stake, but I bet my fangs you don't know how to use it"

"not true, I had training this weekend, so I'm the stake mastah"

"ahh impressive" Sasuke smiles "cant wait to see you in action"

"so should we go now?" I ask

Sasuke looks at his watch, "no. it's a bit early, we want to go to the bar at closing time. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to…do something with me first" Sasuke says sounding shy all of a sudden.

I look up surprised. "oh, what?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go dancing with me?"

"dancing? Now?" wow that's so not what I expected.

Sasuke shrugs "yes, why not?"

"I don't know. Its just…"

"remember what we talked about the other night, about losing oneself in the music? I think someone's in need of that"

Oh, so that's his plan. He's still looking at me expectantly and I realize I haven't given him an answer.

"I'd love to" I reply

He smiles, takes my hand and ushers me to my bedroom door.

We tell mom we're going out and she looks really pleased that I've left my room. W get out and jump on Sasukes BMW and speed off towards Club Fang. Then he turns the music extra loud, just the way I like it. We get to the club, pay the entrance fee and go in. it's dark, the music is loud and I'm in heaven.

Sasuke grabs my hand and leads me to the center, then he pulls me close and together we start swaying to the music.

As we dance, my troubles seem more trivial, so what if my dad didn't show? We've been fine without him, and so what if Sai's a huge dick with an attitude? High school will be his best years. Sasuke seems lost in it too, his eyes are closed and he sways against me. As I study his face I wonder what he's hiding. What has made him so angry? What has made him so much lime me? The beat slows and so does our dance, his eyes open, such beautiful onyx eyes that almost glow in the dark. He looks down and brushes a strand of hair from my forehead.

"how are you?" he asks, and the way he says It makes me believe he cares about me.

"better" I smile, "much better"

"sometimes is good to talk" he says "but other times you rather lose your mind"

I nod, amazed at how his thoughts are the same as mine. He really is the perfect guy. Screw this. I'm in love and there's nothing I can do about it.


	26. talk with Jiraiya

**Chapter ****26**

So we park down the street from the Blood Bar, and Sasuke goes in through the employee entrance as I go through the front door.

"Hey Marian" Jiraiya greets me smiling as I appear. "thought I've seen the last of you"

"cant scare me away that easily Jira" I shout back with a grin of my own.

"lucky me"

"didn't I tell you I'd grow on you? You should always listen to me"

"hey I do. If you told me to jump, I would only have to ask how high" we laugh for a moment, then I turn serious.

"so, did you find your blood mate?" I ask.

His smile turns into a frown. "yes, but it's the weirdest thing, she seems to have been infected with some kind of virus, and she's lost all her powers. She says that once she gets better they'll return. But I'm not sure"

Wow another vampire with ties to the blood bar has been infected, there's definitely something going on.

"and no one knows what's wrong with her. But she's not the only sick one. Many of our biters have come down with the same virus, one day they're working and the other they've been replaced by someone we've never seen before"

"have you talked to management?" I ask

"we've tried, but they refuse to talk with us. Honestly I don't know what to do"

I'm not sure what to do myself, who to trust? Will Jiraiya help us? I mean his blood mate has been infected too. But would he go against his job? Maybe he wont believe me and will call Orochimaru to report me!

But at least I'm beginning to understand what's going on, the biters are given the virus, then they pass it down to the donors who also pass It down to their masters. Like Iruka and people who keep things running in Narutos organization. But we're extremely lucky that Sasuke gets his blood by mail order or he would also be infected.

I make up my mind and decide to trust Jiraiya.

"ok Jira, listen up. I'm not your typical human who comes down here to get bitten, in reality I've been sent undercover" I stop before continuing and telling him the whole Slayer INC stuff.

His eyes widen "undercover?"

"ok anyway, you know the vampire organization formerly runned by Sarutobi and now runned by Naruto?"

"yes of course, everyone knows about it. My blood mate has been on a waiting list to join" he says

"our boss Orochimaru is actually a member , the guy says he's next in line for the throne, but who knows if its actually true or not" the vampire snorts.

"ok listen carefully Jira, Naruto believes that Orochimaru is planning a takeover, he has infected the biters who pass a virus that he has created to the donors, then they pass it down to their masters. Now all of Narutos loyal subjects have become ill, maybe even Naruto himself. Then Orochimaru takes over"

Jiraiya stares at me "but why would the coworkers be infected, they have nothing to do with Narutos organization" Jiraiya asks

"they're the innocents being used by Orochimaru, he infects them so they can pass it down" I bite my lower lip "but how can he infect them? Has anything been different lately? Some change in routine or procedure?" I ask

"the vitamin injections" he says

"what?"

"a few weeks ago, some of the biters, including Tsunade were told they were going to get weekly vitamin shots to stay healthy" he tightens his fists "why that bastard, he infected her! I should go down there and kill him right here, right now" he growls.

I shake my head "bad idea, you'd just get overpowered and we don't know who to trust at this point"

"right of course" he sighs "so what can we do, is there any way I can help?" he asks.

" I have a vampire friend who's working with me, he's been posing as a biter. He's already inside. So can you help us get down into the restricted area of the bar? They must have the virus down there. And our scientists think that if they have a sample of that stuff they can create an antidote" I explain

"and if your organization creates an antidote, will you share it with us? Those who aren't members?" he asks

"of course" I say. There will be no vampire discrimination in my book.

"you're a good person, you know that. I'm glad I let you in the 1st day" he says

"as if you could resist me" I grin


	27. Who's scary now!

**Chapter ****27**

Jiraiya turns out to be the best hook up, he sends me in and I request Sasuke as a biter, once we're together we wait for Jiraiya. A couple of minutes later he shows up.

"it turns out that Orochimaru has a huge basement, with a lab. Most of the employees down there use this" he says holding up white uniforms complete with surgical masks.

"cool, how did you get them?" I ask.

He laughs "uh, I borrowed them from some of the employees, I thought they needed a little nap" he laughs once more.

"wow. Nice, thanks so much" I say holding up the outfits. "anything for Tsunade, just let me know if you need anything else" he says with a sheepish shrug, but secretly pleased with the compliment.

"we can take it from here thanks" Sasuke says.

"the stairs for the basement are at the far end. Good lick" Jiraiya says before turning around and leaving us.

We go down to the basement, and find a hallway with many doors, we try a few of them but they don't work, then Sasuke points at some workers exiting from a room at the far end. We go up to it and try it…BINGO it opens.

We step in and wow, this is the biggest lab I've ever seen. There are a couple of guys mixing some kind of powder, they nod at us and go back to work. At the far end of the room, there's a huge fridge, Sasuke goes up to it and opens it. Inside there are rows upon rows of medicine bottles, they're all labeled with an M. maybe it for murder… heck it could even stand for Mickey mouse for all I know. But what was I expecting, a vial with a warning level?

"lets take two of this vials and bring them to the lab and see if they match up with the blood of the donors" Sasuke suggests in a low voice. I nod and take two of the bottles. At that instant red lights go on.

"damn it" Sasuke cries "you must have triggered the alarm" we glance at the workers who are staring at us, and they don't seem too happy.

"what do we do?" I hiss

"run, and don't stop until you get out of this place, and bring this two vials to Naruto" he cries

"what about you?" I ask realizing he's going to go al heroic on me. What if he gets captured, or even killed. Sasuke glances at the workers who are now approaching us.

"I'll distract them, now hurry"

"but what if they…"

"for hells sake Sakura, for once in your life can you do something without arguing!?"

And so I do, I run out of the lab, run through the hallways trying to remember the way out. Suddenly I slam my face into something, actually I slam my face into someone.

I look up and recognize the man, standing in front of me, those hypnotic snake like eyes, that cruel stare. Orochimaru.

"I, umm, well work lost" I try to say something, but fear grips my heart. But wait I'm the vampire slayer, why should I be afraid. Even Asuma said it, they're the ones who should be afraid of me not the other way around….or something like that.

I whip out my stake and it's surrounded in a bright white light, "don't come any closer" I command ready to stab him.

Yeah baby, who' s scary now?!


	28. 3 days

**Chapter 28**

Orochimaru starts to laugh. Jeez what does a slayer chick have to do around here to get some respect?

"I'll kill you, you know. I'm sakura. The vampire slayer" I tell him. He keeps laughing then he rises his hand and my stake goes flying and ends up in his hands. It also stops doing the glowy thing. Damn.

He then throws it behind him, it seems that Orochimaru has summoned some guards, so as I'm about to turn and run, they grab me from behind and drag me screaming and kicking to a medieval torture chamber thing. No windows, complete with cobwebs and shackles. Orochimaru watches his men chain me into a wooden chair, the shackles pinch my wrists, but at this moment I'm not worried about that. As long as my heart is beating its all good.

"you'll never get away with this" I yell, maybe because that's what they do in the movies.

"and why do you think I wont?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"infecting Naruto with your virus, taking over the organization" I tell him

"I see" Orochimaru replies "so do you by any chance know Anko and Shizune?"

At first I have no idea who they are, but then it strikes me. "Narutos donors!" fear grips my heart waiting for what he's going to say next.

"charming girls, we had them as guests tonight"

"but why would they come here if they already have daily biting?" I ask confused.

"that's easy, because they're stupid vampires wannabe, and they think that by coming here, they're going to achieve their life long dream" Orochimaru explains.

"but why would you do this?" I ask

"because I hate Naruto, I was supposed to be the master after Sarutobis death, but no. just one little mistake of betrayal and I was kicked out" he finishes yelling in my face. "so now I will slowly destroy his followers and him, and when the organization goes into code red, I will step in and guide them to a better future"

"and then I'll slay you" I say trying to keep a brave front. He shakes his head.

"no you wont, cuz you'll be dead"

Before I know it, Orochimaru presses his body against mine, his sour breath is making me turn up my nose. He pushes my head to the side and licks my neck before digging his fangs into my sensitive skin. I cry in anguish as the pain shoots through me like lightning. Its like nothing I've ever felt before, I try to remember Sasukes bite, the sweetness the ecstasy. But all I can feel and think about is the pain. I'm about to cry, but I don't want him to see that he has won. At least it doesn't last long, he retracts his fangs and I feel the blood running down my neck.

Orochimaru licks his lips, "I've always wondered what a slayer tasted like, a lot sweeter than I thought" he pulls out a vial from his pants, and opens it squeezing a small amount of the liquid into an eyedropper, then he walks over to me.

When I realize what he's about to do, I try to struggle, make my neck as difficult to reach as possible, but being chained I don't have much advantage. He manages ro empty the contents of the dropper into my neck wound and steps back.

"there, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asks

"what did you do?" I ask

"for a slayer, you're not all that bright my dear, well let me tell you then. You've been infected with the virus of course. You'll die in 3 days, oh and there's no magical antidote" he laughs

Suddenly I'm cold, my heart's slamming into my ribcage. I'm not going to be able to see mom or Hinata or Sasuke again.

"but don't worry love, I'm not going to keep you here for your last days" he says

Well at least I'm going to be able to say my goodbyes to mom and Hinata.

"guards, release her" Orochimaru commands "and scort her out"

The guards unlock my hands and I get up gratefully.

"the organization is going to crown me as the new master when they've learned that I killed the slayer" he laughs like a maniac

Suddenly I remember what I have to do, it's my destiny. I close my eyes trying to find the dormant power inside of me, and there it is, like a big ball of light. Dying to be released. I open my eyes and knock out the guards, then I look over at Orochimaru, he has backed up against a wall, not looking all that powerful anymore.

"you cant kill me" he says "you don't have a stake"

"dude, the power is in me, not some chunk of wood" before Orochimaru can reply, I grab the chair I was seated on before and break on of the legs, then I slam it into Orochimarus evil heart. He instantly explodes into a pile of dust.

Finally, I have slayed Orochimaru, but I remember that while I saved Narutos organization, I failed to save myself.

I drop to my knees sobbing uncontrollably, I'm going to die in 3 days, I'm not going to exist anymore and that totally bites.


	29. The ocean

**Chapter 29**

"Sakura, are you ok?!" I look up trying to focus through my tears, and see Sasuke and another man running into the room, Sasuke throws his arms around me and squeezes me so hard I almost lose my breath.

"Sakura" he murmurs "you're all right, you're ok, I was so worried!" he strokes my hair and kisses me softly, "I got backup, I was coming to save you"

"silly vampire" I say laughing through my tears. "I'm the slayer, I can save myself…. Well sort of. But we can talk about that later" now it's not the time to tell him about my approaching expiration day. I can feel his smile against my lips. Sasuke pulls away and looks at my neck.

I'm sure it's nice and crusty by now.

"you've been bitten" he cries.

"it's ok, it doesn't hurt" I lie

"you've done well Sakura" the man who entered with Sasuke says. "Asuma will be pleased" I look up and my eyes widen… Kakashi? Moms boyfriend?!

"you're… but you're"

Kakashi laughs, "yes, it's me Sakura"

Ok WTF!? Is going on here.

"I work for Slayer inc, as your guardian"

"guardian? I have a guardian?" I ask

"but why didn't you tell me, I thought you were a vampire"

Kakashi laughs "is that why you tried to feed me garlic and soak me with holy water when I came to diner?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow "you what?"

I can feel my face getting so red.

"well I didn't know I had a freaking guardian" I try to defend myself.

Kakashi shuffles his feet. "I was told to get close to your family, to see how things were going. And I thought dating your mom was the easiest way to get into your house" he explains.

"that's a rotten thing to do, mom really likes you and you're just using her?"

"hey wait a minute, hear me out" Kakashi holds up his hands "as I said, that's how it started, but then I actually met your mom and she's… wonderful, look what I'm trying to say is now that the assignment is over, I'd like to be allowed to date her. If it's ok with you" he says

"we'll see if she still wants you"

"thanks" he says "I'll prove you I'm worthy of her" his words bring me back to reality, and I remember that I'm not going to see how their relationship turns out because I'm going to die in 3 days. I turn back to Sasuke, he's staring at me with such concern, I wish we could be alone so I could tell him about my unstoppable doom. Let him hold me as I cry in his arms. Then I remember "Naruto, we've go to warn Naruto" I cry

"warn him?"

"Anko and Shizune, they're infected, if he drinks their blood, he will lose all his powers" I explain in a rush

Sasuke pulls out his cell phone and dials Narutos number, after a moment he greets his boss and warns him about drinking the blood. He then clicks off his cell phone "I reached him in time, Anko and Shizune had just arrived, but he hadn't drinked their blood yet" he says. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "thank god"

"ok we better get out of here, pronto" Sasuke says rising to his feet and turning to Kakashi

"do you know of an easy way out?" he asks

Kakashi shakes his head. "don't worry, I'll lead you out" a new voice says.

We all whirl around at the voice in the doorway.

"Jira" I cry

"so you did it? Did you get the virus?" he asks

"yup, and dusted Orochimaru too" I say pointing at the pile of ashes by the wall.

"thank you Marian, and now if you'll all follow me, I'll get you guys out of here" Jiraiya leads us out of the bar. "thank you again Marian" he says gratefully.

"actually, my real name is Sakura, that was a fake ID I showed you"

"really, I would have never guessed" he laughs, we say our goodbyes and head over t Sasukes BMW. Kakashi says he's going to check on mom.

Sasuke and me get in the car and he starts the engine.

"do you want to go somewhere in particular?" he asks

"can we got o the ocean?" I beg, for some reason I have the urge to see it. Maybe its because I feel it's the last time I'm going to.

Sasuke nods and we ride towards the ocean.

We get to the beach, park the car and walk towards the ocean. I kick off my shoes and dig my toes into the sand. Sasuke slips his hand into mine and strokes my fingers.

"so, you did it, you finally accomplished your mission" he says looking into the ocean.

"I guess, but all that good is going to get me killed" I say. Sasuke jerks his head around. "what are you talking about?"

I reach up to touch my neck. It feels all nasty and diseased. "Orochimaru bit me, and then injected the virus into my bloodstream, so I'm going to die in a couple of days, like all the donors" I say. Even in the darkness I can see Sasukes horror struck face.

"Sakura" he cries and his voice breaks with emotion, he pulls me into a hug and squeezes me with so much strength I can hardly breath. "oh my darling no! I cant lose you" he murmurs.

"yeah, well I don't want to lose myself either" I say. Sasuke pulls away from the hug, his beautiful onyx eyes hardened and angry, and out of nowhere they turn red? (it's actually pretty cool) "stop making self-protective jokes, this is serious. We have to do something"

"what?" I ask, "there's no antidote. Face it. In 2 or 3 days I'm going to be pushing up daisies" I know I'm being a bitch, but I cant help it. Sasuke sighs and pulls me down into the sand, we sit there for a moment not speaking. "you know, you can be so cold and hard. Always pulling up a brave front so others don't see your vulnerability" Sasuke says.

I kick the sand with my foot "yeah, well its not like you're Mr. open up and share yourself"

"you're right, we are both a lot like in many ways, we have both pains in our pasts which has caused us to put trust in ourselves, and not others" he says deeply. "I never told you why I don't want a blood-mate"

I turn to look at him "no, you never have" I say slowly.

Sasuke goes silent, then he starts.


	30. Sasuke's story

**Chapter 30**

(A/N: sorry for the delay, but I just came out of surgery….so here you go.

This is just a quick reminder…

So as you all know that this is where Sasuke left off from before… I really don't want to re-cap so if you want just go to the previous chapter and read the last couple of sentences. Thanks. R.R)

"you know most vampires are turned individually, but my whole family were vampires" he says.

"really? Cool"

"yes, well my family and me used to live in England during the black plague, it was horrible. Our neighbors and everyone was dieing. We prayed to God that he would save us, and that day he sent a dark messenger, because vampires couldn't catch the plague it became a good place to feed. So a vampire came across our family and felt bad for us, so he turned all of us" Sasuke explains.

"that's nice of him"

"yes well we were saved but then after a couple of hundred years Slayer Inc was created, they went up to the vampire council, I was in the council at the time. They said that vampires had a right to exist, but there should be some rules in place so the humans could coexist peacefully with our kind. So they gave us or should I say the council a contract. And after we all signed the contract, Slayer Inc created the rules.

"ok, go on" I urge

"the rules were, we couldn't go running and killing the humans for food, that's where the donor program was born. Well that was a good rule, but the others weren't" he explains.

"what do you mean?" I ask

Sasuke swallows before continuing. "no children vampires, they said it was an abomination, since they will never age"

His voice cracks and he reaches up to swipe a bloody tear from his eye. My heart aches in my chest and I want nothing more than to comfort him, no wonder he holds such a grudge against Slayer Inc, against me. But how could they do that? Kill innocent children, kill Sasuke's little brother.

"they came for my brother a week later, we hid ourselves in our house, but then we ran out of blood and we were dieing. Out of desperation we decided to fight our way out, but it didn't work. All my family except me was killed by a slayer, I lost everyone I ever loved" his voice breaks and he covers his eyes with his hands, to cover his tears.

I lie down on my side, placing my head on his solid chest and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry" I whisper feeling tears come to my own eyes.

Sasuke reaches up and strokes the top of my head "my family, my little brother. They were my everything" his voice cracks again, "they were my life, my heart. Without them I had no purpose in life" my heart pangs and I squeeze him closer. Trying to take his pain away.

"of course, soon after the contracts were taken away from us and Slayer Inc felt they had a right to control us. Many vampires have died because of me and my vote. If anything I'm the real vampire slayer" he says distantly.

"Sasuke, you have to stop beating yourself up over something that happened so long ago. We all make mistakes. But in the end you have to forgive yourself and move on" I tell him. Sasuke sits up pulling me with him, he cups my face in his hands and meets my eyes with his own earnest ones.

"look, I'm sorry I wasn't all that nice to you before, but partnering with a member of Slayer Inc feels wrong, like I'm betraying my family in some way"

I nod. "I understand, I'd hate me too" I say

"but then I started to get to know you, against my better judgment. You're not one of them, you have your own rights and wrongs. Your own code that you live by. And I began to fall in love with you and that scared me to death"

My heart leaps in my chest. In love with me? Sasuke is in love with me? He doesn't see me as a pathetic freak who doesn't fit in? he knows the real me and loves me!!

"I love you too Sasuke" I whisper, "so much" he leans in to kiss me, but I stop him before his lips meet mine. it's a torture to do but I feel I must.

"wait, I don't know how contagious I am" I say "I don't want to get you sick too"

His face crumbles and I realize for one moment we both forgot about my situation, it doesn't matter who's in love with who, because soon there will be no one to be in love with.

"oh sakura" he murmurs wiping at the bloody tears that spring from the corner of his eyes. He doesn't need to say anything else, I know what he's thinking. He allowed himself to love again, and now he's going to lose a love one…once again.

"I don't care, I love you" Sasuke says before taking my chin between his fingers and kissing me.


	31. nowhere to be found

**Chapter 31**

I should have never trusted Sasuke, I cant believe I shared all that stuff with him, opened up to him and told him everything about my life.

He seemed so genuine, so caring and sweet. He told me his story, about his family, Slayer Inc. he told me he was in love with me. He told me he'd stick by my side and not give up. He told me he'd try to find an antidote. But now he's gone and nowhere to be found.

After our night in the beach, the virus kicked in and I've been sick since. I can barely sit up. And the only thing I want is Sasuke, I want to see him one last time, feel his hands in mine, hear his gentle voice telling me everything's going to be ok.

But no, he's not here….he just decided to disappear.


End file.
